My YuGiOh Episodes Season 6
by StarSwirl05
Summary: self-explanitory except that now all actions that have no dialoge will have "* *" around the text without speech.
1. The Start of Kaiba's Latest Tournament

The Start of Kaiba's Latest Tournament

*Kaiba announces the rules of his latest tournament*

"Fellow Duelists," said Kaiba. I welcome you to the Monster Removal Tournament! First, the rules, to summon a 5 or 6-star monster, you most remove 1 monster from play. A Fusion Monster is summoned by removing the Fusion Material Monsters from play. For a Ritual Monster, you must remove the monsters whose total level equals the required level from play until the requirement is met. Duelists begin their duels with 8000 lifepoints. This tournament is harder than it looks. That's it, now put your skills to the test! _I'll put my skills to the test by challenging Yugi Muto__. *_Joey suddenly appears*

"Hey Yugi," said Joey. Want to duel me?

"Sure," said Yugi.

"I'll let you go first, pal," said Joey.

"Ok, Joey," said Yugi. *Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes his place* I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Defense Mode," said Joey. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I activate my Graceful Dice card, raising my monsters' ATK points depending on the number I roll. Go Graceful Dice! _Come on, 3. _Yes! A 3, my monsters gain 300 ATK points! *Gearfried's stats drop to (2100/1900) and Swordsman of Landstar's stats drop to (800/1500)* Next, I reveal my Trap card, Skull Dice! This card reduces your monsters' ATK and DEF depending on the number rolled. I need a 4 or more to destroy your Celtic Guard. A 4! Just what I need! *Obnoxious Celtic Guard's stats drop to (1000/800)* Gearfried, destroy his Obnoxious Celtic Guard!

"I activate Magical Hats to conceal my monsters," said Yami. Now, I get to select 1 monster, 1 Spell and 1 Trap card and 1 monster on my side of the field and set the Spell and/or Trap cards on the field with 0 ATK and DEF points. They are destroyed at the end of your last attack. I must shuffle my deck and the 3 cards on the field. Pick a hat, Joey.

"Gearfried, destroy the hat on the left!" said Joey. *The hat is destroyed along with the Spellbinding Circle* Not the Circle!

"Yes, the Circle and thanks to its effect, the monster I choose can't attack," said Yami. Your Gearfried the Iron Knight is my target.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey. *The other Spell/Trap card is destroyed*

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Maha Vailo (1550/1400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I activate Black Pendant, raising his ATK points by 500 but his special ability adds 500 ATK points to him whenever he's equipped to a Spell card. *Maha Vailo's ATK rises to 2550* Maha Vailo, destroy the hat on the far right! *The hat is destroyed and Obnoxious Celtic Guard remains on the field* How is it possible that your Celtic Guard is still on the field, Yugi?

"My Obnoxious Celtic Guard cannot be destroyed by monsters whose ATK strength is 1900 or more," said Yami.

"I end my turn," said Joey.

"I activate Dark Hole, destroying every monster on the field," said Yami. *Obnoxious Celtic Guard, Maha Vailo, Gearfried, Swordsman of Landstar, Big Shield Gardna and Black Pendant are destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 7500 by Black Pendant's effect* It's over!

**To be continued…**


	2. Joey's Friendly Duel Part 1

Joey's Friendly Duel (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Maha Vailo (1550/1400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I activate Black Pendant, raising his ATK points by 500 but his special ability adds 500 ATK points to him whenever he's equipped to a Spell card. *Maha Vailo's ATK rises to 2550* Maha Vailo, destroy the hat on the far right! *The hat is destroyed and Obnoxious Celtic Guard remains on the field* How is it possible that your Celtic Guard is still on the field, Yugi?

"My Obnoxious Celtic Guard cannot be destroyed by monsters whose ATK strength is 1900 or more," said Yami.

"I end my turn," said Joey.

"I activate Dark Hole, destroying every monster on the field," said Yami. *Obnoxious Celtic Guard, Maha Vailo, Gearfried, Big Shield Gardna and Black Pendant are destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 7500 by Black Pendant's effect* It's over! Then, I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I remove my Maha Vailo, Gearfried and Swordsman of Landstar from play to summon my ultimate warrior, Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400) in Attack Mode. By sacrificing 3 monsters, my Gilford destroys every one of your monsters. *Dark Magician is destroyed* Gilford, direct attack! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 4700* I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I use Monster Reborn to revive Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Book of Sacred Arts, raising my Magician's ATK and DEF by 300. *Dark Magician's stats rise to (2800/2400)* Next, I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I summon Red-Eyes B. Chick (800/500) in Defense Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician, destroy his B. Chick! *Red-Eyes B. Chick is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"Gilford, destroy his Magnet Warrior!" said Joey.

"I activate Raigeki Break," said Yami. This Trap card allows me to destroy one card on the field for the price of one card from my hand to the Graveyard. Your Gilford is no more! *Gilford the Lightning is destroyed* Dark Magician, attack his lifepoints! *Joey's lifepoints drop to 3700* That ends my turn.

"I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) in Defense Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"My move, Joey," said Yami. I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to take the next two cards from my deck and add them to my hand. Next, I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Defense Mode. Dark Magician, destroy Rocket Warrior! *Rocket Warrior is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. I'm sure I don't need to explain his effect, right Yugi?

"Right," said Yami. You toss a coin and call heads or tails. If you are correct, all of my monsters are destroyed and if you're wrong, your monsters are destroyed and half of those monsters' ATK points are subtracted from your lifepoints. Go for it, Joey.

"I call tails!" said Joey. Yes, it's tails! *Yami's Mystical Elf and Gamma the Magnet Warrior are destroyed* I switch Rocket Warrior to Attack Mode. Time Wizard, attack his lifepoints directly! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 4200* I set one card face down and end my turn. Give me everything ya got, Yugi.

"I activate Black Luster Ritual, allowing me to sacrifice monsters whose total level equals 8 or more," said Yami. I remove Gamma the Magnet Warrior and Mystical Elf from my Graveyard to summon the Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Soldier, attack!

**To be continued…**


	3. Joey's Friendly Duel Part 2

Joey's Friendly Duel (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) in Defense Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"My move, Joey," said Yami. I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to take the next two cards from my deck and add them to my hand. Next, I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Defense Mode. Dark Magician, destroy Rocket Warrior! *Rocket Warrior is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. I'm sure I don't need to explain his effect, right Yugi?

"Right," said Yami. You toss a coin and call heads or tails. If you are correct, all of my monsters are destroyed and if you're wrong, your monsters are destroyed and half of those monsters' ATK points are subtracted from your lifepoints. Go for it, Joey.

"I call tails!" said Joey. All right, it's tails! *Yami's Mystical Elf and Gamma the Magnet Warrior are destroyed* I switch Rocket Warrior to Attack Mode. Time Wizard, attack his lifepoints directly! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 4200* I set one card face down and end my turn. Give me everything ya got, Yugi.

"I activate Black Luster Ritual, allowing me to sacrifice monsters whose total level equals 8 or more," said Yami. I remove Gamma the Magnet Warrior and Mystical Elf from my Graveyard to summon the Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Soldier, attack!

"Sorry, Yugi, but, I activate Magic Cylinder!" said Joey. Now the ATK of your monster gets subtracted from your lifepoints. *Yami's lifepoints drop to 1200*

"That ends my turn, Joey," said Yami.

"I remove my Rocket Warrior from the game to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I remove Red-Eyes B. Chick from the game to summon Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate Shield & Sword, swapping the ATK with the DEF of our monsters. *Red-Eyes' stats become (2000/2400), Summoned Skull's stats become (1200/2500) and Black Luster Soldier's stats become (2500/3000)* Next, I play Dark Hole, wiping all monsters of the field. *Summoned Skull, Red-Eyes and Black Luster Soldier are destroyed* Finally, I use Polymerization to remove my Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes B. Dragon from play to summon B. Skull Dragon (3200/2500) in Attack Mode. B. Skull Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 0* Good duel, man.

"Thanks Joey, you've become quite the duelist," said Yami.* Kaiba is walking through Battle City when he spots Yugi and the gang*

"Don't you dorks have somewhere to go?" asked Kaiba. Why is it that you geeks are always in my way?

"Kaiba!" said Joey.

"Humph, Wheeler," said Kaiba.

"Zip it rich boy!" said Joey.

"What's the matter, don't have anything smart to say?" asked Kaiba.

"That's not cool, Kaiba," said Tea`. *Kaiba sees Pegasus*

"What do you want, Pegasus?" asked Kaiba.

"Me? I just wanted to stop by," said Pegasus.

"Then leave," said Kaiba.

"Kaiba, why is it that you're so obnoxious to people?" asked Pegasus.

"That's none of your business," said Kaiba.

"All right, Kaiba, since you're here, how about we duel?" asked Pegasus.

"Will you get out of my way if I do?" asked Kaiba. If so, let's duel!

**To be continued…**


	4. Pegasus' New Toon Deck Part 1

Pegasus' New Toon Deck (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Don't you dorks have somewhere to go?" asked Kaiba. Why is it that you geeks are always in my way?

"Zip it rich boy!" said Joey.

"What's the matter, don't have anything smart to say?" asked Kaiba.

"That's not cool, Kaiba," said Tea`. *Kaiba sees Pegasus*

"What do you want, Pegasus?" asked Kaiba.

"Me? I just wanted to stop by," said Pegasus.

"Then leave," said Kaiba.

"Kaiba, why is it that you're so obnoxious to people?" asked Kaiba.

"That's none of your business," said Kaiba.

"All right, Kaiba, since you're here, how about we duel?" asked Pegasus.

"Will you get out of my way if I do?" asked Kaiba. If so, let's duel!

"I'll start," said Pegasus. I activate Toon World for the price of 1000 lifepoints. *Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 7000* Then, I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Giant Germ (1000/100) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. My monster does not require Toon World on the field to be summoned .Toon Goblins, destroy his Giant Germ! *Giant Germ is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 6700*

"You lose 500 lifepoints since my Giant Germ was destroyed during battle and I get to summon two more Giant Germ cards to the field (1000/100 each) in Attack Mode.

"Like the regular Goblin Attack Force, Toon Goblin Attack Force also goes into Defense Mode," said Pegasus. That ends my turn.

"I activate Cost Down, lowering all monsters in my hand by two levels," said Kaiba. Then, I remove my Giant Germ from my Graveyard to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate Fairy Meteor Crush. Now, when my White Dragon destroys your Goblins, you lose the difference in damage to your lifepoints. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Goblins!

"Ah, ah, ah," said Pegasus. I activate my Mirror Force, destroying all your monsters on the field in Attack Mode.

"You didn't count on this card, my Trap Jammer Trap card," said Kaiba. My trap negates your Trap since it was activated during battle. *Toon Goblin Attack Force is destroyed and Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 5000* I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate my Toon Index, allowing me to look through my deck for a monster that has Toon in its name or is called Manga Ryu-Ran," said Pegasus. (Note: for the cards in the Japanese decks and booster packs, I will be using their Japanese names.) I remove my Toon Goblins from play to summon Toon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode. My Toon can't attack this turn, so I end my turn.

"You realize that your Toon Skull is weaker than my monster, right?" asked Kaiba.

"So, what's your point, Kaiba?" asked Pegasus.

"I sacrifice my Giant Germ to summon Gadget Soldier (1800/2000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I play my Wingbeat of Giant Dragon Spell card. By returning a 5-star or higher monster to my hand, my Spell card destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field. I return Gadget Solder to my hand. Say goodbye to your Toons and your Toon World!

**To be continued…**


	5. Pegasus' New Toon Deck Part 2

Pegasus' New Toon Deck (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate my Toon Table of Contents, allowing me to look through my deck for a monster that has Toon in its name or is called Manga Ryu-Ran," said Pegasus. I remove my Toon Goblins from play to summon Toon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode. My Toon can't attack this turn, so I end my turn.

"You realize that your Toon Skull is weaker than my monster, right?" asked Kaiba.

"So, what's your point, Kaiba?" asked Pegasus.

"I sacrifice my Giant Germ to summon Gadget Soldier (1800/2000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I play my Wingbeat of Giant Dragon Spell card. By returning a 5-star or higher monster to my hand, my Spell card destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field. I return Gadget Solder to my hand. Say goodbye to your Toons and your Toon World! *Toon world and Toon Summoned Skull are destroyed* Blue-Eyes, attack his lifepoints directly! *Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 2000* That ends my turn.

"I activate Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field," said Pegasus. *Blue-Eyes and Fairy Meteor Crush are destroyed* Then, I summon Cannon Soldier (1400/1300) in Attack Mode. Next, I offer it as a tribute to activate its effect, which inflicts 500 points to your lifepoints. *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 6200* Next, I remove Cannon Soldier and Toon Summoned Skull from play to summon Ryu-Ran (2200/2600) in Attack Mode. Ryu-Ran, attack Kaiba boy's lifepoints directly! *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 4000* Make your move, Kaiba boy.

"With pleasure," said Kaiba. I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Ryu-Ran! *Ryu-Ran is destroyed and Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 1200* Top that, Pegasus.

"I activate my Raigeki card, obliterating any monster on your side of the field," said Pegasus. *Blue-Eyes White Dragon is destroyed* Toon Gemini Elf, attack his lifepoints directly! *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2100* It's your move, Kaiba boy.

"I activate Premature Burial to revive my Blue-Eyes from the Graveyard," said Kaiba. *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 1300* Blue-Eyes, destroy his Toon Gemini Elf! *Toon Gemini Elf is destroyed and Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 100* Make your last move before I crush you!

"I summon Mystic Tomato (1400/1100) in Defense Mode," said Pegasus. That ends my turn.

"I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Vorse Raider, destroy his Mystic Tomato! *Mystic Tomato is destroyed*

"Now, I get to summon a Dark Monster whose ATK is 1500 or less from my deck to the field in Attack Mode," said Pegasus. My deck is then shuffled afterwards. I summon Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200) in Attack Mode.

"Blue-Eyes, wipe out his Witch and the rest of his lifepoints!" said Kaiba. *Witch of the Black Forest is destroyed and Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 0*

"I get to add a monster whose DEF is 1500 or less to my hand from my deck," said Pegasus. Then, I would shuffle my deck, but it doesn't matter because I've lost the duel.

"How right you are, Pegasus," said Kaiba. *Rex again shows up and sees Joey*

"Well, well, if it isn't little Joey Wheeler," said Rex. *Weevil shows up a few minutes later*

"Yugi, I can't stand not being able to defeat you so let's duel," said Weevil. This time, you and Wheeler will duel against Rex and I and when you lose, we'll become the new Kings of Games.

"Fine, let's duel," said Joey.

"Yes, and we are going to defeat you two," said Yugi.

**To be continued…**


	6. Rex and Weevil's Tag Team Duel Part 1

Rex and Weevil's Tag-Team Duel (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Blue-Eyes, wipe out his Witch and the rest of his lifepoints!" said Kaiba. *Witch of the Black Forest is destroyed and Pegasus' lifepoints drop to 0*

"I get to add a monster whose DEF is 1500 or less to my hand from my deck," said Pegasus. Then, I would shuffle my deck, but it doesn't matter because I've lost the duel.

"How right you are, Pegasus," said Kaiba. *Rex again shows up, and sees Joey*

"Well, well, if it isn't little Joey Wheeler," said Rex. *Weevil shows up a few minutes later*

"Yugi, I can't stand not being able to defeat you so let's duel," said Weevil. This time, you and Wheeler will duel against Rex and I and when you lose, we'll become the new Kings of Games.

"Fine, let's duel," said Joey.

"Yes, and we are going to defeat you two," said Yugi. *As with every duel, Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes his place*

"I'll start off with Insect Knight (1900/1500) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Then, I play the insect blocking power of Insect Barrier, blocking all of your insect monster attacks. That ends my turn. It's my partner's turn now.

"I summon Crawling Dragon #2 (1600/1200) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Then, I play my Wasteland, raising the ATK and DEF of Dinosaur, Rock and Zombie monsters by 200 points. *Crawling Dragon's stats rise to (1800/1400)* Next, I activate Raise Body Heat, giving my dino a 300 ATK and DEF point boost. *Crawling Dragon #2's stats rise to (2100/1700)* Let's see what ya got.

"All right," said Yami. I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode. Then I set two cards face down and end my turn. Joey, give them all you've got.

"You got it, Yugi," said Joey. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Release Restraint, sacrificing my Iron Knight to summon a new monster. Meet Gearfried the Swordsmaster (2600/2200) in Attack Mode. Gearfried the Swordsmaster, destroy his Crawling Dragon #2! *Crawling Dragon is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 7500* That ends my turn.

"Back to me," said Weevil. I summon Flying Kamakiri #2 (1500/800) in Attack Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," said Rex. That ends my turn.

"My move," said Yami. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode. Then, I set one card face down to end my turn.

"I summon Axe Raider (1700/1150) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Gearfried the Swordsmaster, destroy his face down card! *The face down Uraby (1500/800) is destroyed* Axe Raider, attack his lifepoints directly! *Rex's lifepoints drop to 5600* I place one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Lightning Vortex, This card destroys all face up monsters on your side of the field. All I have to do in exchange is discard one card from my hand to the Graveyard. *Beta the Magnet Warrior and Big Shield Gardna are destroyed* Next, I activate Dark Hole, wiping out all monsters on our side of the field since this is a double duel. *Insect Knight and Flying Kamakiri are destroyed* I remove Flying Kamakiri and Insect Knight from play to summon my queen, Insect Queen (2200/2400) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Then, I activate DNA Surgery changing all monsters on the field to the type I've chosen, which is Insects. As you know, my queen gains 200 ATK points for every insect monster on our fields. *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 2400* Insect Queen, attack his lifepoints directly!

**To be continued…**


	7. Rex and Weevil's Tag Team Duel Part 2

Rex and Weevil's Tag-Team Duel (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I remove Flying Kamakiri and Insect Knight from play to summon my queen, Insect Queen (2200/2400) in Attack Mode," said Weevil Then, I activate DNA Surgery changing all monsters on the field to the type I've chosen, which is Insects. As you know, my queen gains 200 ATK points for every insect monster on our fields. *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 2400* Insect Queen, attack his lifepoints directly! *Yami smiles*

"I activate Magic Cylinder, redirecting the attack of your monster at your lifepoints," said Yami. *Weevil's lifepoints drop to 5600*

"I place two cards face down and end my turn," said Weevil.

"My move, Wheeler," said Rex. I remove my Uraby and Crawling Dragon #2 from play to summon my Black Tyranno (2600/1800) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Block Attack, switching your Swordsmaster to Defense Mode. Black Tyranno, attack his Swordsmaster!

"I activate Fairy Box!" said Joey. Now, I get to toss a coin and call heads or tails and if I'm right, your monster's ATK becomes 0. Your attack remains the same if I'm incorrect. I have to pay 500 lifepoints to keep it on the field. I call tails! Tails, all right! My lifepoints are safe this turn.

"I end my turn, Wheeler," said Rex.

"My move, Weevil," said Yami. I activate Card Destruction, forcing us to throw out our entire hands and draw the same number of cards that we threw out from our decks. Next, I activate Remove Trap to destroy your Trap Card *DNA Surgery is destroyed and Insect Queen's ATK drops to 2400* Then, I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in Attack Mode.

"I would have thought the King of Games would have known better than to summon a 7-star monster without a sacrifice," said Weevil.

"My monster's special ability allows me to summon it without a sacrifice if it's the only card in my hand," said Yami.

"That doesn't matter because my DNA Surgery is still in play so your Swift Gaia is now an insect, so you've only increased my queen's ATK by another 200 ATK points," said Weevil.

"I end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I switch my Swordsmaster to Attack Mode. I won't pay for Fairy Box. *Fairy Box is destroyed* Next, I activate Time Wizard's special ability, allowing me to toss a coin and call it. If I am correct, all of your monsters are destroyed and…

"If you call it wrong, you lose every monster on your side of the field and half of their ATK points are deducted from your lifepoints, I know how the card works, Wheeler," said Rex.

"I call heads!" said Joey. Tails? Aw man! *Time Wizard and Gearfried the Swordsmaster are destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 6450*

"What a rookie!" said Rex.

"Zip it dino breath!" said Joey. I use Monster Reborn to revive Time Wizard (500/400) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," said Weevil. That ends my turn.

"Black Tyranno, attack his Time Wizard!" said Rex. *Time Wizard is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I activate Polymerization to remove my Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon from play, which I discarded to the Graveyard when I played Card Destruction, to summon Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Gaia the Dragon Champion, destroy Insect Queen!

**To be continued…**


	8. Rex and Weevil's Tag Team Duel Part 3

Rex and Weevil's Tag-Team Duel (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Polymerization to remove my Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon from play, which I discarded to the Graveyard when I played Card Destruction, to summon Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. *Insect Queen's ATK rises to 2800 since Dragon Champion is now an insect thanks to DNA Surgery* I activate Remove Trap to destroy your Trap Card. *DNA Surgery is destroyed and Insect Queen's ATK drops to 2400* Gaia the Dragon Champion, destroy Insect Queen! *Insect Queen is destroyed and Weevil's lifepoints drop to 5400* Take him down, Joey.

"I summon Baby Dragon (1200/700) in Defense Mode," said Joey. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Cocoon of Evolution (0/2000) in Defense Mode," said Weevil. That ends my turn.

"Black Tyranno, destroy his Dragon!" said Rex. *Baby Dragon is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Gaia, destroy his face down monster! *The face down Insect Soldiers of the Sky (1000/1200) is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I remove Time Wizard and Baby Dragon from play using my Polymerization card to summon my Thousand Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I activate Shield and Sword, exchanging the ATK with the DEF of our monsters. *Thousand Dragon's stats become (2000/2400) and Black Tyranno's stats become (2100/2900)* Next, I activate Raigeki, destroying all monsters on your field. *Black Tyranno and Raise Body Heat are destroyed* Thousand Dragon, attack his lifepoints directly! *Rex's lifepoints drop to 3600* That ends my turn.

"I summon Petit Moth (300/200) in Defense Mode and I equip it with my Cocoon of Evolution," said Weevil. My moth now has the same stats as my cocoon. Next, I activate Insect Barrier, blocking all of your insects' attacks. Just wait till you see what I have planned. That ends my turn.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Tyranno (2600/1800) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Then, I play the card that snatched Yugi's soul, the Seal of Oreichalkos! *Black Tyranno's ATK rises to 3100 by the Seal* Black Tyranno, attack his Thousand Dragon! *Thousand Dragon is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 5750* That ends my turn.

"Gaia the Dragon Champion, destroy his Petit Moth!" said Yami. *Petit Moth and Cocoon of Evolution are destroyed* Swift Gaia, attack his lifepoints directly! *Weevil's lifepoints drop to 3100* That ends my turn.

"I remove my Thousand Dragon and my Gearfried the Swordsmaster from play to summon Red-Eyes B Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Next, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"It's my move," said Weevil. I remove my Cocoon of Evolution and Petit Moth from play to summon Metallizing Parasite-Lunatite (1000/500) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"Black Tyranno, destroy his Red-Eyes!" said Rex. *Red-Eyes is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 5050* I'm sure you can't beat that, Wheeler. That ends my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Now my Dragon Champion, attack his Parasite Lunatite! *Parasite Lunatite is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I remove my Red-Eyes from play to summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode," said Joey. I return my Red-Eyes, Thousand Dragon and Baby Dragon to the Graveyard using Miracle Dig. My monster gains 300 ATK points for every Dragon in my Graveyard. *Red-Eyes Darkness' ATK rises to 3300* Red-Eyes, attack!

**To be continued…**


	9. Rex and Weevil's Tag Team Duel Part 4

Rex and Weevil's Tag-Team Duel (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"It's my move," said Weevil. I remove my Cocoon of Evolution and Petit Moth from play to summon Metallizing Parasite-Lunatite (1000/500) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"Black Tyranno, destroy his Red-Eyes!" said Rex. *Red-Eyes is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 5050* I'm sure you can't beat that, Wheeler. That ends my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Now my Dragon Champion, attack his Parasite Lunatite! *Parasite Lunatite is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I remove my Red-Eyes from play to summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode," said Joey. I return my Red-Eyes, Thousand Dragon and Baby Dragon to the Graveyard using Miracle Dig. My monster gains 300 ATK points for every Dragon in my Graveyard. *Red-Eyes Darkness' ATK rises to 3300* Red-Eyes, attack! Destroy his Black Tyranno! *Black Tyranno is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 3400* Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," said Weevil. Try and get me now, Pharaoh.

"I'll make you pay for that, Wheeler!" said Rex. I remove Black Tyranno from play to summon my Dark Driceratops (2400/1500) in Attack Mode. *Driceratops' ATK rises to 2900 by the Oreichalkos* Then, I activate Change of Heart to take over your Darkness Dragon. Darkness Dragon, attack Wheeler directly!

"I activate Scapegoat!" said Joey. Now I summon four tokens to the field (0/0 each) in Defense Mode.

"Red-Eyes Darkness, destroy his goat token!" said Rex. *The goat token is destroyed* Dark Driceratops, it's your turn! *Another token is destroyed* Two down, two to go. That ends my turn.

"Then Red-Eyes Darkness is back where he belongs," said Joey.

"I summon King's Knight (1600/1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Thanks to King's Knight's special ability, if he and Queen's Knight exist on my side of the field, I get to summon my Jack's Knight (1900/1400) to the field. King's Knight, attack his face down card! *The face down Parasite Paracide (500/300) is destroyed*

"You know what happens now, right?" asked Weevil. The card you just attacked goes straight into your deck. Then, you shuffle your deck.

"And when I draw that card it is summoned to the field and I lose 1000 lifepoints. Not only that, but my monsters become insects," said Yami.

"That's right," said Weevil. Now complete your turn.

"Fine," said Yami. Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, attack his lifepoints! *Weevil's lifepoints drop to 800* Finish him off, Jack's Knight! *Weevil's lifepoints drop to 0* Joey, it's your turn, so take Rex down!

"I will, Yugi," said Joey. I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Attack Mode. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, destroy his Dark Driceratops! *Dark Driceratops is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints drop to 3000* I sacrifice a Scapegoat token so Panther can attack. Go Panther Warrior! *Rex's lifepoints drop to 1000* Next turn, it's over for you Rex!

"I forfeit the duel since I can't duel both of you at the same time," said Rex. *The Seal of Oreichalkos shrinks around Rex and takes his soul* *Kaiba shows up an hour later*

Yugi, I have a new monster I want to test so I challenge you to a duel," said Kaiba.

"As you wish," said Yami. *Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes over*

"I'll go first by summoning Versago the Destroyer (1100/900) in Defense Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn. When I summon my great beast, this duel is over!

**To be continued…**


	10. The Rise of Wicked God Dreadroot Part 1

The Rise of Wicked God Dreadroot (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I forfeit the duel since I can't duel both of you at the same time," said Rex. *The Seal of Oreichalkos shrinks around Rex and takes his soul* *Kaiba shows up an hour later*

Yugi, I have a new monster I want to test so I challenge you to a duel," said Kaiba.

"As you wish," said Yami. *Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes over*

"I'll go first by summoning Versago the Destroyer (1100/900) in Defense Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn. When I summon my great beast, this duel is over!

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Gazelle, destroy his Versago, now! *Versago the destroyer is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I summon Saggi the Dark Clown (600/1500) in Defense Mode," said Kaiba. Let's see you beat that.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Gazelle, destroy his Dark Clown! *Saggi is destroyed* Make your move, Kaiba.

"I activate Tribute to the Doomed, destroying one of your monsters on the field and I have to discard one card to the Graveyard in exchange. Your Gazelle is no more! *Gazelle is destroyed* Yugi, prepare to see the ultimate monster. I remove my Saggi, my Blue-Eyes, which I discarded when I played my Tribute to the Doomed, and my Versago to summon the rival of Obelisk, the mighty Wicked God Dreadroot (4000/4000) in Attack Mode. As long as he stays on the field, all other monsters on the field lose half of their ATK and DEF points. *Big Shield Gardna's stats drop to (50/1300)* Now my beast, attack his Big Shield Gardna! *Big Shield Gardna is destroyed* (Note: as long as Kaiba's Dreadroot is on the field, I will show other monster's stats cut in half when they are summoned.) Make your move, Yugi.

"Fine, Kaiba," said Yami. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (850/800) in Defense Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my Versago the Destroyer (550/450) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Dreadroot, destroy his Magnet Warrior!

"I activate my trap, Magic Cylinder!" said Yami. This card redirects the ATK of your monster and inflicts it as damage to your lifepoints. *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 4000*

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (700/850) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Enraged Battle Ox (850/500) in Defense Mode," said Kaiba. Dreadroot, destroy his Magnet Warrior!

"I activate my trap, Raigeki Break!" said Yami. By discarding one card to the Graveyard, my trap destroys one card on the field. Say goodbye to your Wicked God Dreadroot!

"I don't think so, Yugi," said Kaiba. I activate Trap Jammer, negating any Trap card used in battle. Dreadroot, destroy his Magnet Warrior! *Alpha is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I remove Alpha and Beta the Magnet Warriors from play to summon my Dark Magician (1250/1050) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate the Spell Card Raigeki, wiping out all monsters on your side of the field," said Kaiba.

"I activate Magic Jammer!" said Yami. This card negates your Raigeki. All I have to do in exchange is send one card to my Graveyard. Since I've negated your Spell card using a Counter-Trap card, I get to summon this monster, meet Dark King Dragon-Vandorgargon (1400/1250) in Defense Mode. Thanks to my monster's special ability, by negating your Spell Card, you lose 1500 lifepoints. *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2500* The end is near, Kaiba!

**To be continued…**


	11. The Rise of Wicked God Dreadroot Part 2

The Rise of Wicked God Dreadroot (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I remove Alpha and Beta the Magnet Warriors from play to summon my Dark Magician (1250/1050) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate the Spell Card Raigeki, wiping out all monsters on your side of the field," said Kaiba.

"I activate Magic Jammer!" said Yami. This card negates your Raigeki. All I have to do in exchange is send one card to my Graveyard. Since I've negated your Spell card using a Counter-Trap card, I get to summon this monster, meet Dark King Dragon-Vandorgargon (1400/1250) in Defense Mode. Thanks to my monster's special ability, by negating your Spell Card, you lose 1500 lifepoints. *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 2500* The end is near, Kaiba! That ends my turn.

"I activate Stop Defense to switch your Magician to Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Dreadroot, destroy his Dark Magician! *Dark Magician is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 5250* That ends my turn.

"I remove my Dark Magician from play to summon Catapult Turtle (500/1000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Next, I offer my Dark King Vandorgargon as a tribute using the special ability of Catapult Turtle. *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 1800* That ends my turn.

"I summon Vorse Raider (950/600) in Defense Mode," said Kaiba. Dreadroot, destroy his Catapult Turtle! *Catapult Turtle is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"My move," said Yami. I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck. Next, I activate Dark Hole, wiping out all monsters on the field. *Dreadroot, Vorse Raider, Dark King Dragon, Versago the Destroyer and Enraged Battle Ox are destroyed*

"You'll pay for destroying my great beast, Yugi," said Kaiba.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba.

"I summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) by removing Catapult Turtle from play," said Yami. Dark Magician Girl, attack his lifepoints and end this duel!

"I activate Shadow Spell, reducing your monster's ATK by 700," said Kaiba. *Dark Magician Girl's ATK drops to 1300*

"That ends my turn, Kaiba," said Yami.

"I reveal my Jar of Greed Trap Card," said Kaiba. This card lets me draw one card from my deck. Next, I activate White Dragon Ritual, removing my Versago and Enraged Battle Ox from play to summon Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Paladin, destroy his Dark Magician Girl!

"Hold it right there!" said Yami. Activate Mirror Force! All of your monsters in Attack Mode are destroyed. *Paladin of White Dragon is destroyed*

"That ends my turn," said Kaiba.

"I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Blade, wipe out the rest of his lifepoints! *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 0* *Suddenly Valon appears in front of Yugi and Kaiba*

"It's Valon," said Yugi.

"Where's Wheeler?" asked Valon I have a rematch with him to take care of.

"Right here!" said Joey. You want a rematch? You got a rematch.

"All right, mate," said Valon Let's duel! I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) in Defense Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn. Take it away, Wheeler. I'm goin' to enjoy takin' you apart!

**To be continued…**


	12. The Return of Valon Part 1

The Return of Valon (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"It's Valon," said Yugi.

"Where's Wheeler?" asked Valon I have a rematch with him to take care of.

"Right here!" said Joey. You want a rematch? You got a rematch.

"All right, mate," said Valon Let's duel! I summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200) in Defense Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn. Take it away, Wheeler. I'm goin' to enjoy takin' you apart!

"I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I summon Disk Magician (1350/1000) in Defense Mode," said Valon. That ends my turn.

"I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Joey. *Valon laughs*

"I'm shaking in me boots," said Valon. That's the dumbest move I've ever seen.

"I'm not done," said Joey. I activate Raigeki, wiping all monsters on your side of the field. *Gear Golem and Disk Magician are destroyed* Then, I activate Axe of Despair, raising my monster's ATK by 1000. *Swordsman of Landstar's ATK rises to 1500* Next, I play United We Stand, giving my monster 800 ATK and DEF points for every monster I have on the field. *Swordsman of Landstar's stats rise to (2500/2200)* Swordsman of Landstar, attack his lifepoints directly! *Valon's lifepoints drop to 5500* Let's see what you've got, Valon.

"I remove Disk Magician and Gear Golem from play to summon my Buster Blader (2600/2300) in Attack Mode," said Valon. Buster Blader, destroy his Swordsman! *Swordsman of Landstar, Mage Power and Axe of Despair are destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 7900*

"I offer Panther Warrior as a tribute to return Axe of Despair to the top of my deck," said Joey. I activate my Dark Hole Spell Card," said Joey. Your Buster Blader is history! *Buster Blader is destroyed* Next, I remove my Swordsman of Landstar from play to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode. Summoned Skull, attack his lifepoints directly!

"I activate Gravity Bind, forbidding all level 4 monsters or higher from attacking," said Valon. Oh well, so much for your duelin' strategy.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"I remove Buster Blader from the game to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode," said Valon. Then, I activate Amplifier, makin' it so that me monster's special ability only negates your Trap Cards. Next, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Defense Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos!" said Valon. *Jinzo's ATK rises to 2900 thanks to the Oreichalkos* Then, I activate my Metalmorph, adding 300 ATK and DEF points to my monster. *Jinzo's stats rise to (3200/1800)* That ends my move.

"I activate Remove Trap to take out your Gravity Bind," said Joey. *Gravity Bind is destroyed* Then, I switch my Skull to Defense Mode and end my turn.

"My move," said Valon. I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Attack Mode. *Giant Soldier of Stone's ATK rises to 1800 by the Seal of Oreichalkos* Jinzo, destroy his Summoned Skull! *Jinzo's ATK rises to 4450 and Summoned Skull is destroyed* I forgot to mention that when my monster attacks one of your monsters, it's ATK increases by half of that monster's strength. Giant Soldier of Stone, attack his lifepoints directly! *Joey's lifepoints drop to 6100* Had enough yet or do you want more? Soon, I'll be takin' your soul once and for all! It's all over for you, mate!

**To be continued…**


	13. The Return of Valon Part 2

The Return of Valon (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos!" said Valon. *Jinzo's ATK rises to 2900 thanks to the Oreichalkos* Then, I activate my Metalmorph, adding 300 ATK and DEF points to my monster. *Jinzo's stats rise to (3200/1800)* That ends my move.

"I activate Remove Trap to take out your Gravity Bind," said Joey. *Gravity Bind is destroyed* Then, I switch my Skull to Defense Mode and end my turn.

"My move," said Valon. I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Attack Mode. *Giant Soldier of Stone's ATK rises to 1800 by the Seal of Oreichalkos* Jinzo, destroy his Summoned Skull! *Jinzo's ATK rises to 4450 and Summoned Skull is destroyed* I forgot to mention that when my monster attacks one of your monsters, it's ATK increases by half of that monster's strength. Giant Soldier of Stone, attack his lifepoints directly! *Joey's lifepoints drop to 6100* Had enough yet or do you want more? Soon, I'll be takin' your soul once and for all! It's all over for you, mate! Make your move, Wheeler. *Jinzo's ATK returns to 3200*

"I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) in Defense Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I gotta hand it to you, mate, you're duelin' much better than I first thought," said Valon. I summon Armill (700/1300) in Attack Mode. *Armill's ATK rises to 1300 by the Oreichalkos* Jinzo, destroy his Rocket Warrior! *Jinzo's ATK rises to 4700 and Rocket Warrior is destroyed* That'll do for now. *Jinzo's ATK returns to 3200*

"I summon Neko Mane King (0/0) in Defense Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered (1600/1200) in Attack Mode," said Valon. *Ryu-Kishin's ATK rises to 2100 by the Seal of Oreichalkos* Armill, destroy his Neko Mane King! *Neko Mane King is destroyed* Jinzo, attack his lifepoints directly! *Joey's lifepoints drop to 2900* Ryu-Kishin, it's your turn, strike his lifepoints! *Joey's lifepoints drop to 800* Let's see ya beat that, Wheeler.

"My move," said Joey. I activate Pot of Greed to draw the next two cards from my deck.

"It doesn't matter, mate, no card can save you," said Valon.

"Oh really, not even this?" asked Joey. I summon the Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate Change of Heart to snatch your Jinzo. Jinzo, destroy his Ryu-Kishin Powered! *Jinzo's ATK rises to 4250. Ryu-Kishin Powered is destroyed and Valon's lifepoints drop to 3350* Fiend Megacyber, destroy his Armill! *Armill is destroyed and Valon's lifepoints drop to 2450* That ends my turn.

"Great show, mate, but unfortunately it wasn't enough to beat me," said Valon. I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I activate Snatch Steal, taking control of your Jinzo," said Joey. You gain 1000 lifepoints during your turn but that won't matter because I'm going to end this duel right now.

"Yeah? And just how do you suppose to do that?" asked Valon.

"I'll show you," said Joey. Jinzo, attack his lifepoints directly!

"I activate Disturbance Strategy, forcing you to put the cards in your hand back in to your duelin' deck. Then, you draw the same number of cards that you put into the deck.

"That still won't be enough to stop Jinzo's attack," said Joey. Jinzo, end this duel!

"I don't think so, mate," said Valon. I still have one last card. I activate Nutrient Z. Since I'm about to take damage of 2000 or more, I gain 4000 lifepoints. *Valon's lifepoints rise to 6450 but then drop to 3250*

"Fiend Megacyber, attack his lifepoints directly!" said Joey. *Valon's lifepoints drop to 1050* That ends my turn.

"My move," said Valon. *Valon's lifepoints rise to 2050 by Snatch Steal's effect* I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"Jinzo, destroy his face down card!" said Joey. This duel is over, Valon!

**To be continued…**


	14. The Return of Valon Part 3

The Return of Valon (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Fiend Megacyber, attack his lifepoint directly!" said Joey. *Valon's lifepoints drop to 1050* That ends my turn.

"My move," said Valon. *Valon's lifepoints rise to 2050 by Snatch Steal's effect* I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"Jinzo, destroy his face down card!" said Joey. This duel is over, Valon! *The face down Bombardment Beetle (400/900) is destroyed* Good thing I don't have any face down monsters. Fiend Megacyber, wipe out the rest of his lifepoints! *Valon's lifepoints drop to 0*

"You did better than I expected, mate," said Valon. You win. *The Seal shrinks around Valon and his soul is taken*

"I'll get you back, Valon," said Joey. No one deserves to have their soul captured. *Meanwhile, Dartz reappears in his lair along with Raphael*

"It appears that Valon did not fare nearly as well as young Joseph Wheeler," said Dartz.

"Yes master, and we'll take down the Pharaoh and Joey Wheeler together," said Raphael.

"They're going to see a card unlike any other, my Oreichalkos Tritos!" said Dartz.

"Wheeler and the Pharaoh won't stand a chance against our decks," said Raphael. *Elsewhere in Battle City, two new duelists appear looking for Yugi and Kaiba. These characters are based on the book, The Duplicate*

"It's time that we take those two down," said Duplicate B.

"I'm going to enjoy this," said Duplicate A. *They find them two hours later*

"Yugi, time for me to destroy you," said Duplicate B. *Kaiba sees them*

"What's this? A bunch of talking holograms? How pathetic," said Kaiba.

"Duel me!" said Duplicate A.

"Who are you?" asked Yugi.

"I'm Duplicate A," said Duplicate A.

"I'm Duplicate B," said Duplicate B.

"Fine, I'll duel you, Duplicate B," said Kaiba.

"The same with me for Duplicate A," said Yugi. *Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and Yami takes his place* I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Defense Mode. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in Attack Mode," said Duplicate B. That ends my turn.

"I activate Dark Hole, destroying every monster on our fields," said Kaiba. *Luster Dragon is destroyed* Then, I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Finally, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," said Duplicate A. that ends my turn.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I switch my Gamma to Attack Mode. Alpha, destroy his face down monster! *The face down Man-Eater Bug (450/600) is destroyed*

"I destroy your Gamma Magnet Warrior," said Duplicate A.

"I don't think so," said Yami. Activate Royal Command! As long as this card is on the field, the effects of all flip effect monsters are negated. Gamma, attack his lifepoints directly! *Duplicate A's lifepoints drop to 6500* That ends my turn.

"I summon La Jinn, the Mystical Jeanie of the Lamp (1800/1000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Vorse Raider, attack his lifepoints directly! *Duplicate B's lifepoints drop to 6100* (Note: to shorten Duplicate A and B's names, I will just call them A and B.) Go La Jinn, direct attack!

**To be continued…**


	15. Duplicate A and B's Double Duel Part 1

Duplicate A and B's Double Duel (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I switch my Gamma to Attack Mode. Alpha, destroy his face down monster! *The face down Man-Eater Bug (450/600) is destroyed*

"I destroy your Gamma Magnet Warrior," said Duplicate A.

"I don't think so," said Yami. Activate Royal Command! As long as this card is on the field, the effects of all flip effect monsters are negated. Gamma, attack his lifepoints directly! *Duplicate A's lifepoints drop to 6500* That ends my turn.

"I summon La Jinn, the Mystical Jeanie of the Lamp (1800/1000) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Vorse Raider, attack his lifepoints directly! *Duplicate B's lifepoints drop to 6100* (Note: to shorten Duplicate A and B's names, I will just call them A and B.) Go La Jinn, direct attack! *B's lifepoints drop to 4300* That's enough punishment for now.

"I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack Mode," said B. Goblins, destroy his Vorse Raider!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Kaiba. This card sends all of your monsters in Attack Position to the Graveyard. *Goblin Attack Force is destroyed*

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said B.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and I use Shallow Grave to revive my monster in face down Defense Mode," said A. That ends my turn.

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Gamma, destroy his face down monster on the right! *The face down Cyber Jar (900/900) is destroyed* Beta, attack his face down Man-Eater Bug! *Man-Eater Bug is destroyed* Alpha, direct attack! *A's lifepoints drop to 5100* That ends my turn.

"I summon Z-Metal Tank (1500/1600) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Z-Metal Tank, attack his lifepoints directly!

"I activate Shadow Spell!" said B. This card reduces your Tank's ATK by 700 and prevents it from attacking. *Z-Metal Tank's ATK drops to 800*

"That ends my turn," said Kaiba.

"I summon Giant Orc (2200/0) in Attack Mode," said B. Giant Orc, destroy his Z-Metal Tank! *Z-Metal Tank and Shadow Spell are destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 6600* My monster switches to Defense Position after it attacks. That ends my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," said A. Then, I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Cyber Jar (900/900) in Defense Position. That ends my turn.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Alpha, destroy his Cyber Jar! *Cyber Jar is destroyed* Gamma, destroy his face down monster! *The face down Morphing Jar #2 (800/700) is destroyed* Beta, attack his lifepoints directly! *A's lifepoints drop to 3400* That ends my turn.

"I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Spear Dragon wipe out his Giant Orc! *Giant Orc is destroyed and B's lifepoints drop to 2400* Since your monster was in Defense Position, my Spear Dragon inflicts the difference as battle damage to your lifepoints. Then, my Spear Dragon switches to Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon my Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode," said B. Spear Dragon, destroy his Spear Dragon! *Kaiba's Spear Dragon is destroyed and his lifepoints drop to 4700* My Spear Dragon goes to Defense Mode as well. That ends my turn. Attack Yugi Muto, A.

"I will," said A. I summon Jinzo #7 (500/400) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate my United We Stand, adding 800 ATK and DEF points for every monster I have on the field. *Jinzo # 7's stars rise to (1300/1200)* Jinzo #7, direct attack!

**To be continued…**


	16. Duplicate A and B's Double Duel Part 2

Duplicate A and B's Double Duel (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Spear Dragon wipe out his not so Giant Orc! *Giant Orc is destroyed and B's lifepoints drop to 2400* Since your monster was in Defense Position, my Spear Dragon inflicts the difference as battle damage to your lifepoints. Then, my Spear Dragon switches to Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon my Spear Dragon (1900/0) in Attack Mode," said B. Spear Dragon, destroy his Spear Dragon! *Kaiba's Spear Dragon is destroyed and his lifepoints drop to 4700* My Spear Dragon goes to Defense Mode as well. That ends my turn. Attack Yugi Muto, A!

"I will," said A. I summon Jinzo #7 (500/400) in Attack Mode. Then, I activate my United We Stand, adding 800 ATK and DEF points for every monster I have on the field. *Jinzo # 7's stats rise to (1300/1200)* Jinzo #7, direct attack! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 6700* Then, I activate Axe of Despair, giving Jinzo #7 1000 ATK points. *Jinzo #7's ATK rises to 2300* That ends my turn.

"My move," said Yami. I switch all my monsters to Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I remove my Spear Dragon and Z-Metal Tank from play to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I activate Fairy Meteor Crush. When my monster attacks your Spear Dragon, the difference between your monster's DEF points and my monster's ATK points are subtracted from your lifepoints. Blue-Eyes, destroy his Spear Dragon and wipe B out! *Spear Dragon is destroyed and B's lifepoints drop to 0*

"My move, A," said Yami. I activate Change of Heart, to take over your Jinzo #7. Jinzo #7, attack his lifepoints directly! *A's lifepoints drop to 1100* Gamma, finish him off! *A's lifepoints drop to 0* This duel is over! We won.

"Yugi, you realize we were talking to two holograms, right?" asked Kaiba.

"We are duplicates of a boy named David," said A. It's in our book, The Duplicate.

"Whatever," said Kaiba. I'm out of here. I don't have time to sit here and chit chat with a bunch of losers.

"Enough, Kaiba!" said Yami.

"Zip it, Yugi, I've heard enough out of you for one day," said Kaiba. I'm leaving. Let's go Mokuba.

"Well, that was weird," said Joey.

"Yeah, those two were duplicates of another person, said Yami, now changed into Yugi. *Duplicates A and B disappear into the air* *An hour later, as Yugi and the gang leave the site where Duplicates A and B left, Rebecca come running down the alley*

"Yugi!" said Rebecca. It's been so long since we've seen each other. How about we duel?

"Um, sure," said Yugi. *Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami*

"I'll start things off," said Rebecca. I summon Cannon Soldier (1400/1300) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Kuriboh (300/200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in Attack Mode," said Rebecca. Luster Dragon, destroy his Kuriboh! *Kuriboh is destroyed* Cannon Soldier, attack his lifepoints! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 6600* Next, I offer Cannon Soldier as a tribute to activate his special ability. If I offer a monster as a tribute, you lose 500 lifepoints, Yugi. *Yami's lifepoints drop to 6100* That ends my turn.

"I remove my Kuriboh from the Graveyard to summon Jack's Knight (1900/1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, Swords of Revealing Light stops your attacks for three turns. That ends my turn. Give me all you've got, Rebecca.

**To be continued…**


	17. Rebecca's Return Part 1

Rebecca's Return (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Kuriboh (300/200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Luster Dragon (1900/1600) in Attack Mode," said Rebecca. Luster Dragon, destroy his Kuriboh! *Kuriboh is destroyed* Cannon Soldier, attack his lifepoints! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 6600* Next, I offer Cannon Soldier as a tribute to activate his special ability. If I offer a monster as a tribute, you lose 500 lifepoints, Yugi. *Yami's lifepoints drop to 6100* That ends my turn.

"I remove my Kuriboh from the Graveyard to summon Jack's Knight (1900/1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, Swords of Revealing Light stops your attacks for three turns. That ends my turn. Give me all you've got, Rebecca.

"I remove my Cannon Soldier from play to summon Millennium Shield (0/3000) in Defense Mode," said Rebecca. That ends my turn.

"I summon King's Knight (1600/1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I activate Ring of Magnetism and I equip it to my Shield," said Rebecca. My monster may lose 500 DEF points but as long as it is on the field, your only attack target is Millennium Shield. *Millennium Shield's DEF drops to 2500* That ends my turn. Let's see if you have what it takes to destroy Millennium Shield.

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Card Destruction, forcing us to discard our hands and draw cards from our decks equal to the number we discarded. Then, I activate Black Luster Ritual, removing Big Shield Gardna and Mystical Elf from play to summon the Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Now my Luster Soldier, destroy her Millennium Shield! *Millennium Shield and Ring of Magnetism are destroyed* King's Knight, attack her lifepoints! *Rebecca's lifepoints drop to 6400* Queen's Knight, direct attack! *Rebecca's lifepoints drop to 4900* Jack's Knight, damage her lifepoints, now! *Rebecca's lifepoints drop to 3000* Let's see what you've got.

"I remove Millennium Shield from play to summon Shadow Ghoul (1600/1300) in Attack Mode," said Rebecca. My monster gets an extra 100 ATK points for every monster in my Graveyard. There are three monsters in my Graveyard. *Shadow Ghoul's ATK rises to 1900* Next, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I remove my Gazelle and Berformet from the game using Polymerization to form Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800) in Attack Mode. Eradicate her Shadow Ghoul, Chimera!

"I activate Mirror Force, destroying all monsters on your side of the field in Attack Position," said Rebecca. *Black Luster Soldier and Chimera are destroyed*

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Sangan (1000/600) in Defense Mode," said Rebecca. Shadow Ghoul, attack his lifepoints! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 4200* That ends my turn.

"I remove my Luster Soldier and Chimera from play to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician, destroy Shadow Ghoul! *Shadow Ghoul is destroyed and Rebecca's lifepoints drop to 2400* That ends my turn.

"I summon Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200) in Defense Mode," said Rebecca. Next, I activate the powerful Spell Card known as Dark Hole, wiping out all monsters on the field. *Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest are destroyed* Then, thanks to my monsters' special abilities, I get to add a monster whose DEF is 1500 or lower to my hand thanks to Witch's effect and one monster whose ATK is 1500 or lower to my hand thanks to Sangan's effect. Next, I use Polymerization to remove my Witch and Sangan from play to summon a new monster. Meet Sanwitch (2100/1800) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. I will win this duel, Yugi!

**To be continued…**


	18. Rebecca's Return Part 2

Rebecca's Return (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200) in Defense Mode," said Rebecca. Next, I activate the powerful Spell Card known as Dark Hole, wiping out all monsters on the field. *Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest are destroyed* Then, thanks to my monsters' special abilities, I get to add a monster whose DEF is 1500 or lower to my hand thanks to Witch's effect and one monster whose ATK is 1500 or lower to my hand thanks to Sangan's effect. Next, I use Polymerization to remove my Witch and Sangan from play to summon a new monster. Meet Sanwitch (2100/1800) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. I will win this duel, Yugi!

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician, destroy Sanwitch! *Sanwitch is destroyed* Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I remove my Sanwitch from the Graveyard to summon Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400) in Attack Mode," said Rebecca. Then, I activate Change of Heart to control your Magician, Yugi. Dark Magician, destroy his Celtic Guard!

"Thanks to Obnoxious Celtic Guard's special ability, no monster can destroy him as long as they have 1900 or more ATK points," said Yami.

"All right, that ends my turn," said Rebecca.

"My move," said Yami. Dark Magician, wipe her out! *Rebecca's lifepoints drop to 0* That was a good duel.

"Same to you," said Rebecca. *Suddenly, a limousine shows up with Alister on top*

"Hello, Kaiba," said Alister. You and I are going to duel right here on the limo. *Kaiba rushes over*

"Are you crazy?" asked Kaiba.

"No, I just want revenge," said Alister. Get on board and let this duel begin.

"We're dueling on a limo?" asked Kaiba.

"Yes," said Alister. Now get up here and let thus duel begin!

"Fine," said Kaiba. This will be the last ride you ever take!

"I'll start," said Alister. I summon Battle Footballer (1000/2100) in Defense Mode. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"My move," said Kaiba. *Kaiba laughs*

"Where's the joke?" asked Alister.

"The joke is on you, Alister," said Kaiba. I summon Versago the Destroyer (1100/900) in Attack Mode.

"Apparently the joke is on you, Kaiba," said Alister.

"I'm not done," said Kaiba. I activate Fairy Meteor Crush, allowing my monster to inflict the difference between your monster's DEF and my monster's ATK. Then, I activate Axe of Despair, giving Versago a 1000 point boost. *Versago's ATK rises to 2100* That's all for now.

"I activate DNA Transplant and Backfire," said Alister. Backfire inflicts 500 lifepoints to you whenever my fire monsters are destroyed. DNA Transplant allows me to transform all attributes of monsters to the type selected, which is Fire. That ends my turn.

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Next, I activate Tribute to the Doomed, allowing me to destroy one monster on your side of the field in exchange for one card from my hand to the Graveyard. Your metal scrap heap is history! *Battle Footballer is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 7500 by Backfire's effect* Kaiser Sea Horse, attack his lifepoints! *Alister's lifepoints drop to 6300* Versago, direct attack! *Alister's lifepoints drop to 4200* The end is near! Make your last move!

"I remove my monster from play to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000) in Attack Mode," said Alister. Thestalos, destroy his Versago the Destroyer!

**To be continued…**


	19. Alister's Revenge Part 1

Alister's Revenge (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse (1700/1650) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Next, I activate Tribute to the Doomed, allowing me to destroy one monster on your side of the field in exchange for one card from my hand to the Graveyard. Your metal scrap heap is history! *Battle Footballer is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 7500 by Backfire's effect* Kaiser Sea Horse, attack his lifepoints! *Alister's lifepoints drop to 6300* Versago, direct attack! *Alister's lifepoints drop to 4200* The end is near! Make your last move!

"I remove my monster from play to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000) in Attack Mode," said Alister. Thestalos, destroy his Versago the Destroyer! *Versago, Fairy Meteor Crush and Axe of Despair are destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 7200* I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Kaibaman (200/700) in Defense Mode," said Kaiba. Then, I activate Raigeki, wiping out all monsters on your side of the field. *Thestalos is destroyed and Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 6700* Kaiser Sea Horse, attack him directly! *Alister's lifepoints drop to 2500* On my next turn, you're toast!

"I use Monster Reborn to revive my Thestalos (2400/1000) in Attack Mode," said Alister. Thestalos, destroy his Kaibaman! *Kaibaman is destroyed* That ends my turn, Kaiba.

"I remove my Kaibaman from the game to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Kaibaman's special ability allows me to remove it from the game, since it follows my rules of this tournament, to summon my Blue-Eyes from my hand. (Note: Kaibaman's real ability allows you to offer it as a tribute to summon 1 Blue-Eyes from your hand.) Blue-Eyes, destroy Thestalos! *Thestalos is destroyed and Alister's lifepoints drop to 1900 while Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 6200 by Backfire's effect* Kaiser, attack Alister's lifepoints directly!

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my Firestorm Monarch, Thestalos (2400/1000) in Attack Mode," said Alister. *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 5500*

"That ends my turn, Alister," said Kaiba.

"I thought you'd say that," said Alister. I summon Darkfire Solider #1 (1700/1150) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"What a loser," said Kaiba. Blue-Eyes, destroy Thestalos again! *Thestalos and Call of the Haunted are destroyed and Alister's lifepoints drop to 1300* That ends my turn.

"I activate my Dark Hole Spell Card," said Alister. This card obliterates all monsters on the field. *Darkfire Soldier, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Thestalos, Call of the Haunted and Kaiser Sea Horse are destroyed. Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 5000 by Backfire's effect* Then, I remove Thestalos and Darkfire Soldier from my Graveyard to summon Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600) in Attack Mode. Next, I give my Flame Emperor the Burning Spear Spell Card, raising my monster's ATK by 400 and reduces its DEF by 200. *Flame Emperor's stats drop to (3100/1200)* Infernal Flame Emperor, attack his lifepoints directly! *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 1900* To end my turn I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos! *Flame Emperor's ATK rises to 3600* It's all over for you, now, Kaiba!

"I don't think so, Alister," said Kaiba. I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw twice. Then, I activate Card Destruction. We must discard our hands and draw the same number of cards we discarded from our decks. That ends my turn.

"I activate Confiscation," said Alister. By paying 1000 lifepoints, I get to look at your hand and discard one card to the Graveyard. *Alister's lifepoints drop to 300* Your Blue-Eyes goes to the Graveyard. I'll give you a break this turn, but next turn, you're history!

"I remove my three Blue-Eyes from the game using Polymerization to summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800)," said Kaiba. Ultimate Dragon, attack Flame Emperor!

**To be continued…**


	20. Alister's Revenge Part 2

Alister's Revenge (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate my Dark Hole Spell Card," said Alister. This card obliterates all monsters on the field. *Darkfire Soldier, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Thestalos, Call of the Haunted and Kaiser Sea Horse are destroyed. Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 5000 by Backfire's effect* Then, I remove Thestalos and Darkfire Soldier from my Graveyard to summon Infernal Flame Emperor (2700/1600) in Attack Mode. Next, I give my Flame Emperor the Burning Spear Spell Card, raising my monster's ATK by 400 and reduces its DEF by 200. *Flame Emperor's stats drop to (3100/1200)* Infernal Flame Emperor, attack his lifepoints directly! *Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 1900* To end my turn I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos! *Flame Emperor's ATK rises to 3600* It's all over for you, now, Kaiba!

"I don't think so, Alister," said Kaiba. I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw twice. Then, I activate Card Destruction. We must discard our hands and draw the same number of cards we discarded from our decks. That ends my turn.

"I activate Confiscation," said Alister. By paying 1000 lifepoints, I get to look at your hand and discard one card to the Graveyard. *Alister's lifepoints drop to 300* Your Blue-Eyes goes to the Graveyard. I'll give you a break this turn, but next turn, you're history!

"I remove my three Blue-Eyes from the game using Polymerization to summon my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Ultimate Dragon, attack Flame Emperor! *Flame Emperor is destroyed and Alister's lifepoints drop to 0*

"This was supposed to be my victory, Kaiba!" said Alister.

"The only one you can blame is yourself, Alister," said Kaiba. *The Seal shrinks around Alister and takes his soul* *Meanwhile, in Dartz's lair…*

"Using the Stone of Oreichalkos, I release Valon!" said Dartz. Welcome back, Valon. Your task is to take down the Pharaoh and give me his soul.

"I won't let you down," said Valon. *Valon races off* *After three hours of searching, he finds Yami*

"I've been looking all over for you, mate," said Valon. Try your duelin' skills against me!

"Fine," said Yugi. *Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami*

"I'll start things off," said Valon. (Note: I will be using my Valon Deck and his Armor cards in the next four episodes.) I summon Big Bang Blow (0/0) in Attack Mode.

"A monster with 0 ATK points?" asked Yami. What are you up to and who are you?

"The name's Valon," said Valon. You'll find out what I'm doing later. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Go my Guard, eliminate his monster! *Big Bang Blow is destroyed and Valon's lifepoints drop to 6600*

"Heh, now you'll get a taste of your own medicine," said Valon. Your Celtic Guard is now destroyed and the ATK of your monster is subtracted from your lifepoints. *Obnoxious Celtic Guard is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 6600*

"That ends my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Buster Pile (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Valon. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Gamma, destroy Buster Pile! *Buster Pile is destroyed and Valon's lifepoints drop to 5200* That ends my turn.

"I remove my Buster Pile from the game to summon Double Cloth Armor (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Valon. I end my turn since my monster can't attack the turn it is summoned.

"Gamma, destroy Double Cloth Armor!" said Yami. *Gamma is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 5850 by Double Cloth Armor's effect* *Valon's lifepoints drop to 3700 and Double Cloth Armor is destroyed by its effect* This can't be, my monster was destroyed? How?

**To be continued…**


	21. Valon's Deadly Deck of Armor Cards Pt 1

Valon's Deck of Deadly Armor Cards (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Buster Pile (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Valon. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Gamma, destroy Buster Pile! *Buster Pile is destroyed and Valon's lifepoints drop to 5200* That ends my turn.

"I remove my Buster Pile from the game to summon Double Cloth Armor (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Valon. I end my turn since my monster can't attack the turn it is summoned.

"Gamma, destroy Double Cloth Armor!" said Yami. *Gamma is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 5850 by Double Cloth Armor's effect* *Valon's lifepoints drop to 3700 and Double Cloth Armor is destroyed by its effect* This can't be, my monster was destroyed? How?

"Why it's simple," said Valon. Your Magnet Warrior attacked my Double Cloth Armor, activating its special ability, destroying your Magnet Warrior and deducting half of its ATK at your lifepoints. After damage calculation is complete, my Double Cloth Armor is destroyed.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn to revive my Big Bang Blow (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Valon. Then, I summon Burning Knuckle (0/0) in Attack Mode. *Burning Knuckle's ATK rises to 400 by its effect* My monster gains 200 ATK points for every Armor Monster on my side of the field. Then, I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos! *Burning Knuckle's ATK rises to 900 and Big Bang Blow's ATK rises to 500* Big Bang Blow, attack his lifepoints directly! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 5350* Burning Knuckle, damage his lifepoints! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 4450* That ends my turn.

"I remove Gamma from the game to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn. _I can't attack his Big Bang Blow. _

"I summon Black Hole Shield (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Valon. *Black Hole Shield's ATK rises to 500 by the Oreichalkos* Then, I switch my Big Bang Blow to Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"Summoned Skull, destroy his Black Hole Shield!" said Yami. *Big Bang Blow is destroyed instead by Black Hole Shield's effect* I didn't attack your Blow card, so how was it destroyed?

"My Armor monsters have a special ability," said Valon. When one of them is attacked, I get to change your attack to another Armor monster on my side of the field. Thanks to Big Bang Blow's special ability, you'll see why they call him Big Bang Blow. When Big Bang goes to the Graveyard, every monster on the field goes to the Graveyard and the ATK of the monsters destroyed gets subtracted from their owner's lifepoints. *Summoned Skull, Black Hole Shield and Burning Knuckle are destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 1950 while Valon's lifepoints drop to 2300*

"With that, I end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Psychic Armor Head (0/500) in Attack Mode," said Valon. *Psychic Armor Head's ATK rises to 500 by the Seal of Oreichalkos* Now my Armor Head, attack his lifepoints! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 1450* Let's see what you've got, kid.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Jet Gauntlet (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Valon. Then, I activate Morale Boost, giving us 1000 lifepoints every time we activate Spell cards, however, we lose 1000 lifepoints when those Spell Cards are destroyed. That ends my turn.

"I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense mode and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Active Guard (0/2500) in Defense Mode," said Valon. This duel is not over!

**To be continued…**


	22. Valon's Deadly Deck of Armor Cards Pt 2

Valon's Deck of Deadly Armor Cards (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Psychic Armor Head (0/500) in Attack Mode," said Valon. *Psychic Armor Head's ATK rises to 500 by the Seal of Oreichalkos* Now my Armor Head, attack his lifepoints! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 1450* Let's see what you've got, kid.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Jet Gauntlet (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Valon. Then, I activate Morale Boost, giving us 1000 lifepoints every time we activate Spell cards, however, we lose 1000 lifepoints when those Spell Cards are destroyed. That ends my turn.

"I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense mode and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Active Guard (0/2500) in Defense Mode," said Valon. This duel is not over! I end my turn, Pharaoh.

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon another Psychic Armor Head (0/500) in Attack Mode," said Valon. That ends my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon another Big Bang Blow (0/0) in Attack Mode," said Valon. Try and get me, mate.

"I flip summon Cyber Jar (900/900)!" said Yami. Now, all monsters on the field are destroyed and we each draw five cards. Any level-4 or lower monsters we draw are summoned to the field in Attack Mode or face down Defense Mode. *Big Bang Blow, Psychic Armor Head, Psychic Armor Head, Active Guard, Big Shield Gardna, Jet Gauntlet, Cyber Jar and Queen's Knight are destroyed* I summon King's Knight, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and one monster in Defense Mode thanks to Cyber Jar.

"I summon Jet Gauntlet (0/0), Psychic Armor Head (0/500), Big Bang Blow (0/0), Overboost (0/1000) and Active Guard (0/2500) all in Attack Mode thanks to your Jar's effect. Jet Gauntlet's ATK, Psychic Armor Head's ATK, Big Bang Blow's ATK, Overboost's ATK and Active Guard's ATK's all rise to 500. You won't be gettin' by this army of Armor Monsters!

"That ends my turn, Valon," said Yami.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Valon.

"I remove my Queen's Knight and Big Shield Gardna from play to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"What's the matter, mate, don't have the courage to face my Armor monsters head on?" asked Valon. I activate Mass Driver, allowing me to offer one monster on my side of the field to drop your lifepoints by 400. Then, I summon Helping Robo for Combat (1600/0) in Attack Mode. *Helping Robo's ATK rises to 2100 by the Oreichalkos* When my monster destroys one of your monsters in battle, I draw one card. Then, I select one card and place it on the bottom of me duelin' deck. That ends my turn.

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Raigeki, obliterating every monster on your side of the field, Valon.

"I don't think so, mate," said Valon. I activate Anti-Rageki, eradicating all monsters on your side of the field instead of me own. *Breaker and Dark Magician are destroyed*

"I set three cards face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Valon.

"That's not an Armor monster!" said Yami.

"That may be but it has armor in the picture so it counts as one," said Valon. Big Bang Blow, attack his lifepoints directly!

**To be continued…**


	23. Valon's Deadly Deck of Armor Cards Pt 3

Valon's Deck of Deadly Armor Cards (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Raigeki, obliterating every monster on your side of the field, Valon.

"I don't think so, mate," said Valon. I activate Anti-Raigeki, eradicating all monsters on your side of the field instead of me own. *Breaker and Dark Magician are destroyed*

"I set three cards face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Valon.

"That's not an Armor monster!" said Yami.

"That may be but it has armor in the picture so it counts as one," said Valon. Big Bang Blow, attack his lifepoints directly! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 950* Beat that, Pharaoh.

"I use Monster Reborn to resurrect my Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician, destroy his Helping Robo! *Helping Robo for Combat is destroyed*

"How did you not lose lifepoints when your monster was destroyed?" asked Yami.

"As long as Active Guard is on the field I don't lose any lifepoints as long as it's battle damage," said Valon.

Next, I play Swords of Concealing Light, switching all monsters on your side of the field to face down Defense Mode. After my second turn, this card is destroyed. That ends my turn.

"I summon Armed Dragon LV3 (1200/900) in Attack Mode," said Valon. *Armed Dragon's ATK rises to 1700 by the Seal of Oreichalkos* That ends my turn.

"Dark Magician, destroy his Armed Dragon!" said Yami. *Armed Dragon LV3 is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I summon Freezing Beast (1500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Valon. *Freezing Beast's ATK rises to 2000 by the dark powers of the Oreichalkos* Let's see what you've got! *Swords of Concealing Darkness is destroyed by its effect*

"I set these two cards face down and summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami.

"How did ya summon that monster without makin' a sacrifice?" asked Valon.

"Since it was the only card in my hand, I can summon him without offering a monster as a tribute," said Yami. Swift Gaia, destroy his Freezing Beast! *Freezing Beast is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I summon Hard Armor (300/1200) in Attack Mode," said Valon. *Hard Armor's ATK rises to 800 by the Seal* That ends my turn.

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"Time for me to end this duel!" said Valon. I remove Armed Dragon LV3 and Freezing Beast from play to summon Buster Blader (2600/2300) in Attack Mode. *Buster Blader's ATK rises to 3100 by the Oreichalkos* For every Dragon monster on the field and in me Graveyard, my monster gains 500 ATK points. Buster Blader, destroy his Swift Gaia and end this duel!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. Now your Blader can't attack as long as he is equipped to it.

"Not bad, mate," said Valon. That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"This duel's over, mate," said Valon. I summon Burning Knuckle (0/0) in Attack Mode. *Burning Knuckle's ATK rises to 500 by the Oreichalkos* As you know, my monster gains 200 ATK points for every Armor monster on my side of the field. *Burning Knuckle's ATK rises to 1700* Burning Knuckle, destroy his Swift Gaia!

"I activate Mirror Force, destroying all monsters on your side of the field in Attack Position. Your Armor Monsters are destroyed!

**To be continued…**


	24. Valon's Deadly Deck of Armor Cards Pt 4

Valon's Deck of Deadly Armor Cards (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Time for me to end this duel!" said Valon. I remove Armed Dragon LV3 and Freezing Beast from play to summon Buster Blader (2600/2300) in Attack Mode. *Buster Blader's ATK rises to 3100 by the Oreichalkos* For every Dragon monster on the field and in me Graveyard, my monster gains 500 ATK points. Buster Blader, destroy his Swift Gaia and end this duel!

"I activate Spellbinding Circle!" said Yami. Now your Blader can't attack as long as he is equipped to it.

"Not bad, mate," said Valon. That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"This duel's over, mate," said Valon. I summon Burning Knuckle (0/0) in Attack Mode. *Burning Knuckle's ATK rises to 500 by the Oreichalkos* As you know, my monster gains 200 ATK points for every Armor monster on my side of the field. *Burning Knuckle's ATK rises to 1700* Burning Knuckle, destroy his Swift Gaia!

"I activate Mirror Force, destroying all monsters on your side of the field in Attack Position. Your Armor Monsters are destroyed!

"I have to disagree," said Valon. My Armor Monsters are immune to all Trap Cards as long as Overboost exists on the field. *Mirror Force is negated* Now for the fun part, after damage calculation is over, my Burning Knuckle reduces your monster's ATK to equal mine. *Swift Gaia's ATK drops to 1700* Make your last move.

"I end my turn," said Yami.

"Great," said Valon. Buster Blader, destroy his Swift Gaia!

"You've activated my Magic Cylinder!" said Yami. This card inflicts the ATK of your monster at our lifepoints. *Valon's lifepoints drop to 0*

"Impressive duelin', mate," said Valon. You've beaten me in a duel. *Valon collapses as the Seal of Oreichalkos shrinks around him and takes his soul* *Back in Dartz's lair…*

"Young Valon did well, but not as well as we had anticipated," said Dartz.

"The Pharaoh won't win this time," said Raphael. We can make sure of that. You hear me, Pharaoh, we'll defeat you once and for all!

"The battle or Atlantis is about to begin!" said Dartz. *Back at the duel, Yami and Yugi walk away from the duel and discuss it*

"I'm glad that's over," said Yugi.

"Yes, but I fear that something much worse is in store for us," said Yami.

"That was the first time we have ever dueled someone with Armor Cards," said Yugi. Most if not all of the cards Valon contained I've never seen before.

"Neither have I," said Yami. *Shadi mysteriously appears before them*

"Yugi, it has been quite some time since we last met eye to eye," said Shadi. I want to see if you're capable of defeating me in a duel.

"Let's find out," said Yami.

"I'll go first," said Shadi. I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (1400/1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. *Shadi's face down cards are destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Shadi. Winged Dragon, destroy his Celtic Guard! *Obnoxious Celtic Guard is destroyed* Gazelle, direct attack! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 6500* Can you do any better?

"In fact, I can," said Yami. I remove Celtic Guard from the game to call forth Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode. Summoned Skull, destroy his Gazelle!

**To be continued…**


	25. Shadi's Return Part 1

Shadi's Return (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Yugi, it has been quite some time since we last met eye to eye," said Shadi. I want to see if you're capable of defeating me in a duel.

"Let's find out," said Yami.

"I'll go first," said Shadi. I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (1400/1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, destroying all Spell and Trap Cards on the field. *Shadi's face down cards are destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Attack Mode," said Shadi. Winged Dragon, destroy his Celtic Guard! Obnoxious Celtic Guard is destroyed. Gazelle, direct attack! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 6500* Can you do any better?

"In fact, I can," said Yami. I remove Celtic Guard from the game to call forth Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode. Summoned Skull, destroy his Gazelle! *Gazelle is destroyed and Shadi's lifepoints drop to 7000* That'll do for now.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Shadi. Then, I switch my Winged Dragon to Defense Mode. Finally, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Summoned Skull, destroy his Winged Dragon!" said Yami.

"Reveal face down card, Magic Cylinder!" said Shadi. Your monster's ATK is subtracted from your lifepoints. *Yami's lifepoints drop to 4000*

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode," said Shadi. That ends my turn.

"I activate Raigeki, destroying all of your monsters on the field," said Yami. *Big Shield Gardna and Giant Soldier of Stone are destroyed* Then, I summon Watapon (200/300) in Defense Mode. Summoned Skull, attack his lifepoints directly! *Shadi's lifepoints drop to 4500* That's enough for now.

"I activate Dark Hole, destroying all monsters on the field," said Shadi. *Watapon and Summoned Skull are destroyed* Next, I remove my Giant Soldier of Stone from play to summon Berformet (1400/1800) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon my Dark Magician by removing my Watapon and Summoned Skull from the game," said Yami. Come forth, Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode! Dark Magician, destroy his Berformet! *Berformet is destroyed* Let's see what you've got, Shadi.

"Very well," said Shadi. Using Polymerization, I remove my Berformet and Gazelle from the game forming Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast (2100/1800) in Attack Mode. Then, I play Swords of Revealing Light to stop your attacks for three turns. That ends my move.

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Defense Mode," said Shadi. That ends my turn.

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two times," said Yami. Next, I summon Zombyra the Dark (2100/500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I activate Axe of Despair to give Chimera 1000 ATK points," said Shadi. *Chimera's ATK rises to 3100* Chimera, destroy his Dark Magician! *Dark Magician is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3400* Gamma, attack his lifepoints directly! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 1900* That ends my turn.

"I summon Sangan (1000/600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"Chimera, destroy his Sangan!" said Shadi. *Sangan is destroyed*

"No, Sangan!" said Yami.

**To be continued…**


	26. Shadi's Return Part 2

Shadi's Return (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two times," said Yami. Next, I summon Zombyra the Dark (2100/500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I activate Axe of Despair to give Chimera 1000 ATK points," said Shadi. *Chimera's ATK rises to 3100* Chimera, destroy his Dark Magician! *Dark Magician is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3400* Gamma, attack his lifepoints directly! *Yami's lifepoints drop to 1900* That ends my turn.

"I summon Sangan (1000/600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"Chimera, destroy his Sangan!" said Shadi. *Sangan is destroyed*

"No, Sangan!" said Yami. Since you've destroyed Sangan, I get to add one monster whose ATK is 1500 or less to my hand from my deck.

"That ends my turn," said Shadi.

"I remove Sangan from the game to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode," said Shadi. Chimera, destroy his Dark Magician Girl!

"I activate Mirror Force!" said Yami. All monsters on your side of the field in Attack Mode are destroyed. *Gamma, Beta and Chimera are destroyed*

"That ends my turn," said Shadi.

"I switch Dark Magician Girl to Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I summon King's Knight (1600/1400) in Attack Mode. King's Knight, attack his lifepoints! *Shadi's lifepoints drop to 2900* Queen's Knight, attack directly! *Shadi's lifepoints drop to 1400* That ends my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Shadi.

"King's Knight, destroy his face down monster!" said Yami. *The face down Cyber Jar (900/900) is destroyed*

"Every monster on the field is now destroyed thanks to Cyber Jar's effect," said Shadi. *Dark Magician Girl, Queen's Knight and King's Knight are destroyed* We must now pick up five cards from our decks and any 4-star or lower monsters drawn are to be summoned to the field in face up Attack Mode or face down Defense Mode. I set three monsters in Defense Mode.

"I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in Attack Mode and two monsters in Defense Mode," said Yami. Dark Blade, destroy his middle face down card! *The face down Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"My move," said Shadi. _What's this? There are no monsters in my hand? How can that be?_ I end my turn.

"I remove my Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl from play to summon my Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I activate Book of Secret Arts, giving my Sorcerer 300 ATK and DEF points. *Sorcerer's stats rise to (3500/3100)* Next, I activate my Swords of Revealing Light preventing you from attacking me for three turns. It also flips all face down monsters on your side of the field face up. Dark Blade, destroy his left card! *The face down Beaver Warrior (1200/1500) is destroyed* Go my Sorcerer, attack his last monster! *The face down Royal Magical Library (0/2000) is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"It's my turn, Pharaoh," said Shadi. _My own Dark Magician, that's no good._ Pharaoh, there is nothing I can do this turn so you win. You did far better than I had anticipated. Well done. We will meet again someday. *Shadi disappears* *Joey races up to Yami*

"Hey, Yugi," said Joey. *The Paradox Brothers appear in front of them*

"It's time that you two duel us again," said Para.

"For if you win, another challenge lies ahead," said Dox.

**To be continued…**


	27. The Wrath of Para and Dox Part 1

The Wrath of Para and Dox (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I remove my Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl from play to summon my Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Next, I activate Book of Secret Arts, giving my Sorcerer 300 ATK and DEF points. *Sorcerer's stats rise to (3500/3100)* Next, I activate my Swords of Revealing Light preventing you from attacking me for three turns. It also flips all face down monsters on your side of the field face up. Dark Blade, destroy his left card! *The face down Beaver Warrior (1200/1500) is destroyed* Go my Sorcerer, attack his last monster! *The face down Royal Magical Library (0/2000) is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"It's my turn, Pharaoh," said Shadi. _My own Dark Magician, that's no good._ Pharaoh, there is nothing I can do this turn so you win. You did far better than I had anticipated. Well done. We will meet again someday. *Shadi disappears* *Joey races up to Yami*

"Hey, Yugi," said Joey. *The Paradox Brothers appear in front of them*

"It's time that you two duel us again," said Para.

"For if you win, another challenge lies ahead," said Dox.

"I'll start," said Joey. I summon Battle Warrior (700/1000) in Defense Mode. That's all for now. I'll let my partner take his turn.

"Thanks, Joey," said Yami. I summon Wall of Illusion (1000/1850) in Defense Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"My turn," said Dox. I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn. It's my brother's turn now.

"Indeed," said Para. I summon Guardian of the Labyrinth (1000/1200) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. I offer my Battle Warrior as a tribute to let Panther attack. Destroy his Guardian of the Labyrinth! *Guardian of the Labyrinth is destroyed* I place one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate my Dark Hole, eradicating all monsters on our fields," said Yami. *Wall of Illusion and Giant Soldier of Stone are destroyed* Next, I activate Mystic Plasma Zone giving Dark Monsters 500 ATK points but a deduction of 400 DEF points. *Panther Warrior's stats become (2500/1200) thanks to Plasma Zone's effect* Then, I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in Attack Mode. *Dark Blade's become (2300/1100) by Mystic Plasma Zone's effect* Attack Dox's lifepoints, my Dark Blade! *Dox's lifepoints drop to 5700* That ends my turn.

"I play my Card Destruction Spell Card," said Para. We must throw out our hands and draw the same number of cards we threw out from our decks. Then, I remove my Sanga of Thunder, Suijin and Kazajin from play to summon the ultimate monster. Meet the Gate Guardian (3750/3400) in Attack Mode. *Gate Guardian's stats become (4250/3000) by Plasma Zone's effect* Gate Guardian, destroy his Panther Warrior!

"I activate Magic Cylinder!" said Joey. This card inflicts the ATK as damage to your lifepoints. *Para's lifepoints drop to 3750*

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Para.

"I activate my Scapegoat Spell Card," said Joey. With this card on the field I get to summon for tokens to the field (0/0 each) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"It is my turn," said Dox. I remove my Giant Soldier from the game to summon Labyrinth Wall (0/3000) in Defense Mode.

"Excellent my brother, that should hold them off," said Para.

"Indeed," said Dox. With this on the field, their monster attacks will stop.

"There's no way you two can win," said Para.

"You won't be taking out our Gate Guardian," said Dox.

**To be continued…**


	28. The Wrath of Para and Dox Part 2

The Wrath of Para and Dox (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate my Scapegoat Spell Card," said Joey. With this card on the field I get to summon for tokens to the field (0/0 each) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"It is my turn," said Dox. I remove my Giant Soldier from the game to summon Labyrinth Wall (0/3000) in Defense Mode.

"Excellent my brother, that should hold them off," said Para.

"Indeed," said Dox. With this on the field, their monster attacks will stop.

"There's no way you two can win," said Para.

"You won't be taking out our Gate Guardian," said Dox. That ends my turn.

"Gate Guardian, destroy his Panther Warrior!" said Para. *Panther Warrior is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 6250* That shall end my turn.

"I activate Shield & Sword, exchanging the ATK and DEF of our monsters," said Joey. *Gate Guardian's stats become (3400/4250)* Then, I remove Panther Warrior from the game to summon my Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode. *Jinzo's ATK rises to 2900 by Plasma Zone's effect*

"That monster is too weak," said Para.

"He will be destroyed as we speak," said Dox.

"I'm not done yet," said Joey. Next, I activate my Axe of Despair, giving Jinzo 1000 ATK points. *Jinzo's ATK rises to 3900* Jinzo, destroy his Gate Guardian! *Gate Guardian is destroyed and Para's lifepoints drop to 2750* Top that! I'll end my turn.

"Nice move, Joey, well done," said Yami. I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn. *Big Shield Gardna's stats become (600/2200) by Plasma Zone's effect*

"I end my turn," said Dox.

"I end my turn," said Para.

"I activate Change of Heart, letting me take control of one of your monsters," said Joey. Your Moisture Creature is mine. Moisture Creature, direct attack! *Para's lifepoints drop to 0* Take him down, Yugi.

"All right," said Yami. I activate Brain Control. This card lets me control one of your monsters for the price of 800 lifepoints. *Yami's lifepoints drop to 7200* I control your Labyrinth Wall! Next, I remove Wall of Illusion from play to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode. *Summoned Skull's stats become (3000/800) thanks to Mystic Plasma Zone* Next, I switch Big Shield Gardna to Attack Mode. Big Shield Gardna, attack his lifepoints! *Dox's lifepoints drop to 5100* Summoned Skull, direct attack! *Dox's lifepoints drop to 2100* Finish him off, Dark Blade! *Dox's lifepoints drop to 0* We won! This duel is over!

"I can't believe you two took out my Gate Guardian!" said Para.

"Next time we duel, we will win," said Dox. *In Dartz's lair…*

"Finally, our time has come to take down the Pharaoh and young Joseph Wheeler!" said Dartz.

"The Pharaoh won't win because we have the power of the Oreichalkos," said Raphael.

"With the power of the Oreichalkos, I shall reign supreme!" said Dartz. We can't lose with the power of the Seal in our hands.

"Yes master," said Raphael. Those two duelists are going down! *Raphael laughs*

"It's Dartz… and some other guy," said Joey.

"Raphael," said Yugi.

"Look, it's time that we defeat you two once and for all," said Raphael.

**To be continued…**


	29. The Third Seal of Oreichalkos Part 1

The Third Seal of Oreichalkos (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"All right," said Yami. I activate Brain Control. This card lets me control one of your monsters for the price of 800 lifepoints. *Yami's lifepoints drop to 7200* I control your Labyrinth Wall! Next, I remove Wall of Illusion from play to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode. *Summoned Skull's stats become (3000/800) thanks to Mystic Plasma Zone* Next, I switch Big Shield Gardna to Attack Mode. Big Shield Gardna, attack his lifepoints! *Dox's lifepoints drop to 5100* Summoned Skull, direct attack! *Dox's lifepoints drop to 2100* Finish him off, Dark Blade! *Dox's lifepoints drop to 0* We won! This duel is over!

"I can't believe you took out my Gate Guardian!" said Para.

"Next time we duel, we will win," said Dox. *In Dartz's lair…*

"Finally, our time has come to take down the Pharaoh and young Joseph Wheeler!" said Dartz.

"The Pharaoh won't win because we have the power of the Oreichalkos," said Raphael.

"With the power of the Oreichalkos, I shall reign supreme!" said Dartz. We can't lose with the power of the Seal in our hands.

"Yes master," said Raphael. Those two duelists are going down! *Raphael laughs*

"It's Dartz… and some other guy," said Joey.

"Raphael," said Yugi.

"Look, it's time that we defeat you two once and for all," said Raphael.

"Well, you won't be beating us any time soon," said Yami.

"I doubt that, Pharaoh," said Raphael. In fact, I'll destroy Wheeler while Dartz takes you out. The odds of you defeating us are slim to none. Wheeler, you won't stand a chance against the Guardians I have in store for you.

"Just try me!" said Joey.

"Pharaoh, don't get any hopes of defeating master Dartz," said Raphael. He has cards beyond your wildest dreams.

"I will win, I know it," said Yami. I will find a way to take you down, Dartz.

"We'll see about that, Pharaoh," said Dartz. What makes you think that with an indestructible Oreichalkos Gigas in my deck that you have a chance against me? I'd say you're losing your mind.

"Wait until I defeat you," said Yami.

"It is not that you'll defeat me it is I that will defeat you," said Dartz. There's not a card in your deck that can stand against the overwhelming power of my deck. The power of the Oreichalkos will lead to my victory and your demise, Pharaoh.

"The same goes for you, Wheeler," said Raphael.

"I don't think so," said Joey. Yugi and I are going to take you two apart!" said Joey.

"Joey is right," said Yami. The two of you are no match for our friendship," said Yami. *Dartz laughs*

"Hey, where's the joke, Dartz?" asked Joey.

"You two are a joke," said Dartz. What makes you think I'm going to believe the two of you? You, Joey wouldn't last a half an hour in a duel against Raphael. As for you, Pharaoh, the likelihood of you defeating me is like Atlantis rising from the depths of the Earth. In other words, your hopes of defeating me are very small.

"Wheeler, how do you know that you'll defeat me?" asked Raphael.

"Because I have a belief in the Heart of the Cards," said Joey.

"That's right, Joey," said Yami. Thanks to the Heart of the Cards, we will prevail. There is nothing you guys can do to break it.

**To be continued…**


	30. Dartz's Cards and Raphael's Guardians P1

Dartz's Oreichalkos Cards and Raphael's Guardians (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I will win, I know it," said Yami. I will find a way to take you down, Dartz.

"We'll see about that, Pharaoh," said Dartz. What makes you think that with an indestructible Oreichalkos Gigas in my deck that you have a chance against me? I'd say you're losing your mind.

"Wait until I defeat you," said Yami.

"It is not that you'll defeat me it is I that will defeat you," said Dartz. There's not a card in your deck that can stand against the overwhelming power of my deck. The power of the Oreichalkos will lead to my victory and your demise, Pharaoh.

"The same goes for you, Wheeler," said Raphael.

"I don't think so," said Joey. Yugi and I are going to take you two apart!" said Joey.

"Joey is right," said Yami. The two of you are no match for our friendship," said Yami. *Dartz laughs*

"Hey, where's the joke, Dartz?" asked Joey.

"You two are a joke," said Dartz. What makes you think I'm going to believe the two of you? You, Joey wouldn't last a half an hour in a duel against Raphael. As for you, Pharaoh, the likelihood of you defeating me is like Atlantis rising from the depths of the Earth. In other words, your hopes of defeating me are very small.

"Wheeler, how do you know that you'll defeat me?" asked Raphael.

"Because I have a belief in the Heart of the Cards," said Joey.

"That's right, Joey," said Yami. Thanks to the Heart of the Cards, we will prevail. There is nothing you guys can do to break it.

"I'll start things off by paying 500 lifepoints to summon Oreichalkos Kyutora (500/500) in Defense Mode," said Dartz. (Note: I will be using my Dartz deck for the rest of this season and his monsters' names will have Oreichalkos in their name.) *Dartz's lifepoints drop to 7500* That'll do for now.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Raphael. Then, I activate Rod of Silence-Kay'est, giving my monster 500 DEF points. *Big Shield Gardna's DEF rises to 3100* Next, I activate the Spell Card that will annihilate you, the Seal of Oreichalkos! That ends my turn. *Big Shield Gardna's ATK rises to 600 by the Seal*

"I summon King's Knight (1600/1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Now, attack his Guardian Kay'est!

"I don't think so Pharaoh," said Raphael. You can't select Guardian Kay'est as an attack target as long as she's on the field.

"Fine," said Yami. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) in Defense Mode and that's all," said Joey.

"I activate my Seal of Oreichalkos!" said Dartz. *Kyutora's ATK rises to 1000* Next, I play Oreichalkos Dudoros! I gain 500 lifepoints for every monster on my side of the field. Next, I activate the third level of darkness, Oreichalkos Tritos! This card prevents you from using your Spell or Trap cards against me. Plus, I get to offer one monster as a tribute to reflect the attack right back at your monster. Then, I summon Oreichalkos Gigas (400/1000) in Attack Mode. *Oreichalkos Gigas' ATK rises to 900 by the Seal* That ends my turn. My monster's indestructible!

"I summon Guardian Kay'est (1000/1800) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. *Guardian Kay'est's ATK rises to 1500 by the Seal* Next, I activate my Gravity Axe-Grarl Spell Card and I equip it to Big Shield Gardna, giving him 500 ATK points. *Big Shield Gardna's ATK rises to 1200* That ends my turn. There's nowhere to hide, Pharaoh, and you're going to lose this duel!

**To be continued…**


	31. Dartz's Cards and Raphael's Guardians P2

Dartz's Oreichalkos Cards and Raphael's Guardians (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate my Seal of Oreichalkos!" said Dartz. *Kyutora's ATK rises to 1000* Next, I play Oreichalkos Dudoros! I gain 500 lifepoints for every monster on my side of the field. Next, I activate the third level of darkness, Oreichalkos Tritos! This card prevents you from using your Spell or Trap cards against me. Plus, I get to offer one monster as a tribute to reflect the attack right back at your monster. Then, I summon Oreichalkos Gigas (400/1000) in Attack Mode. *Oreichalkos Gigas' ATK rises to 900 by the Seal* That ends my turn. My monster's indestructible!

"I summon Guardian Kay'est (1000/1800) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. *Guardian Kay'est's ATK rises to 1500 by the Seal* Next, I activate my Gravity Axe-Grarl Spell Card and I equip it to Big Shield Gardna, giving him 500 ATK points. *Big Shield Gardna's ATK rises to 1100* That ends my turn. There's nowhere to hide, Pharaoh, and you're going to lose this duel!

"My move," said Yami. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I switch my Rocket Warrior to Attack Mode," said Joey. Rocket Warrior, destroy his Gigas! *Gigas is destroyed*

"My lifepoints are safe thanks to the special ability of Kyutora," said Dartz. Since you've destroyed Gigas, he comes back to the field stronger than ever. He's indestructible!

"No way!" said Joey. No monster's indestructible!

"Except Gigas," said Dartz. *Gigas reappears on the field and his ATK rises to 1400* See, what did I tell you?

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"First, to begin my turn, I gain 1000 lifepoints for the two monsters on my field," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 9000* Gigas, destroy his Rocket Warrior! *Neither monster is destroyed* Kyutora, absorb the damage! That ends my turn.

"I set one card face down and summon Guardian Grarl (2500/1000) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. Since Guardian Grarl was the only card in my hand, I'm allowed to summon him without removing one monster from play first. *Guardian Grarl's ATK rises to 3000 by the Seal of Oreichalkos* Now my Guardian, destroy his Beta the Magnet Warrior! *Beta is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 6700* That ends my turn.

"I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"My turn, gentleman," said Dartz. Another 1000 lifepoints for me. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 10000* I summon Oreichalkos Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in Attack Mode. *Humanoid Slime's ATK rises to 1300 by the Oreichalkos* I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Fairy Guardian (1000/1000) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. *Fairy Guardian's ATK rises to 1500 by the Oreichalkos* That ends my turn.

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Thanks to King's Knight, I get to summon Jack's Knight to the field. Come forth, Jack's Knight (1900/1400) in Defense Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Baby Dragon (1200/700) in Defense Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I now gain 1500 lifepoints thanks to Oreichalkos Dudoros," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 11500* Gigas, attack his Iron Knight! *Neither monster is destroyed* Take it from here, Raphael.

"Yes master Dartz," said Raphael. I summon Guardian of the Throne Room (1650/1600) in Attack Mode. *Throne Room's ATK rises to 2150 by the Seal* Guardian, destroy his monster!

**To be continued…**


	32. Dartz's Cards and Raphael's Guardians P3

Dartz's Oreichalkos Cards and Raphael's Guardians (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Fairy Guardian (1000/1000) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. *Fairy Guardian's ATK rises to 1500 by the Oreichalkos* That ends my turn.

"I summon Queen's Knight (1500/1600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Thanks to King's Knight, I get to summon Jack's Knight to the field. Come forth, Jack's Knight (1900/1400) in Defense Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Baby Dragon (1200/700) in Defense Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"I now gain 1500 lifepoints thanks to Oreichalkos Dudoros," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 11500* Gigas, attack his Iron Knight! *Neither monster is destroyed* Take it from here, Raphael.

"Yes master Dartz," said Raphael. I summon Guardian of the Throne Room (1650/1600) in Attack Mode. *Throne Room's ATK rises to 2150 by the Seal* Guardian, destroy his monster! *Gearfried is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 7650* Let's see what you're capable of.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I activate Release Restraint, removing my Gearfried from the game to summon Gearfried the Swordsmaster (2600/2200) in Attack Mode. Gearfried, destroy his Gigas! *Gigas is destroyed and Dartz's lifepoints remain untouched by Kyutora's effect* That's all for now.

"Let the fun continue," said Dartz. Dudoros gives me another 1500 lifepoints. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 13000* I summon Oreichalkos Shining Abyss (1600/1800) in Attack Mode. *Shining Abyss' ATK rises to 2100 thanks to the Seal of Oreichalkos* (Note: As long as both Raphael and Dartz have the Seal of Oreichalkos on the field I will show their monsters' stats with 500 additional ATK points.) Oreichalkos Shining Abyss, destroy his Baby Dragon! *Baby Dragon is destroyed* Can you do any better, Wheeler?

"Guardian Grarl, attack his Swordsmaster!" said Raphael. *Gearfried the Swordsmaster is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 7250* That ends my turn.

"I remove Gamma from the game to summon Catapult Turtle (1000/2000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"All right, my move," said Joey. I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"Since it's the start of a new turn for me, I gain another 1500 lifepoints," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 14500* I summon Oreichalkos Blue-Winged Crown (2100/1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon a monster known as **Mid Shield Gardna** (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. That ends my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I remove my Baby Dragon, my Gearfried the Swordsmaster and Swordsman of Landstar from the game to summon the ultimate Warrior, Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400) in Attack Mode. *Guardian Grarl, Guardian Kay'est, Mid Shield Gardna and Big Shield Gardna along with Gravity Axe-Grarl, Guardian of the Throne Room, Fairy Guardian and Rod of Silence Kay'est are destroyed by Gilford's effect*

"What have you done to my monster's Wheeler?" asked Raphael.

"When Gilford the Lightning is summoned by sacrificing three monsters, all of my opponent's monsters are destroyed," said Joey. Gilford the Lightning, attack his lifepoints! *Raphael's lifepoints drop to 5200* That ends my turn. No one messes with Joey Wheeler!

**To be continued…**


	33. Dartz's Cards and Raphael's Guardians P4

Dartz's Oreichalkos Cards and Raphael's Guardians (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon a monster known as **Mid Shield Gardna** (1500/1800) in Attack Mode," said Raphael. (Note: Mid Shield Gardna is from the Lost Millennium English booster set.) That ends my turn.

"I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I remove my Baby Dragon, my Gearfried the Swordsmaster and Swordsman of Landstar from the game to summon the ultimate Warrior, Gilford the Lightning (2800/1400) in Attack Mode. *Guardian Grarl, Guardian Kay'est, Mid Shield Gardna and Big Shield Gardna along with Gravity Axe-Grarl, Guardian of the Throne Room, Fairy Guardian and Rod of Silence Kay'est are destroyed by Gilford's effect*

"What have you done to my monster's Wheeler?" asked Raphael.

"When Gilford the Lightning is summoned by sacrificing three monsters, all of my opponent's monsters are destroyed," said Joey. Gilford the Lightning, attack his lifepoints! *Raphael's lifepoints drop to 5200* That ends my turn. No one messes with Joey Wheeler!

"My turn," said Dartz. Dudoros gives me 2000 lifepoints. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 16500* I summon Oreichalkos Overdrive (2100/1500) in Attack Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Backup Gardna (1000/2200) in Defense Mode," said Raphael. Then, I activate my Divine God Sword-Aeatos, giving Backup Gardna 500 DEF points. *Backup Gardna's DEF rises to 2700* Then, I summon the mighty Guardian Aeatos (3000/2000) in Attack Mode by removing Guardian Grarl and Guardian Kay'est from the game. Guardian Aeatos, destroy his Gilford the Lightning! *Gilford is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 7050* Now let me explain Guardian Aeatos' special ability. My monster gains the ATK points of the monsters in your Graveyard, including the ones it destroys. *Guardian Aeatos' ATK rises to 5800* That ends my turn.

"I use Monster Reborn to revive Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"My move," said Joey. _I gotta figure out a way to destroy his Guardian Aeatos, but how? _I play Pot of Greed to add the top two cards from my deck to my hand. Then, I summon Alligator's Sword (1500/1200) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"This time, I gain 2500 lifepoints," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 19000* Next, I switch my Oreichalkos Humanoid Slime to Attack Position. Then, I summon Oreichalkos Charm of Shabti (600/100) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"Guardian Aeatos, destroy his pathetic Alligator's Sword!" said Raphael. *Alligator's Sword is destroyed and Guardian Aeatos' ATK rises to 7300* I end my turn. Nothing can save you now.

"I summon Watapon (200/300) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Neko Mane King (0/0) in Defense Mode," said Joey. That ends my turn.

"To start my turn, my lifepoints get a 3000 point boost," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 22000* There is nothing you can do to defeat me, Pharaoh. Then, I summon Oreichalkos Dreamsprite (800/200) in Attack Mode. Try and get me, Pharaoh.

"I activate my Novox's Prayer, allowing me to remove monsters from my Graveyard until their total number of stars is seven or above. I remove Fairy Guardian and Mid Shield Gardna from play to summon Skull Guardian (2550/2500) in Attack Mode. Game over, Wheeler. Skull Guardian, destroy his Neko Mane King! *Neko Mane King is destroyed* Guardian Aeatos, wipe out the rest of his lifepoints! *Joey's lifepoint drop to 0* Bye bye, Wheeler. *Raphael laughs* *The Seal surrounds Joey and takes his soul*

"No, Joey!" said Yami.

**To be continued…**


	34. Dartz's Cards and Raphael's Guardians P5

Dartz's Oreichalkos Cards and Raphael's Guardians (Part 5)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate my Novox's Prayer, allowing me to remove monsters from my Graveyard until their total number of starts is seven or above. I remove Fairy Guardian and Mid Shield Gardna from play to summon Skull Guardian (2550/2500) in Attack Mode. It's over, Wheeler. Skull Guardian, destroy his Neko Mane King! *Neko Mane King is destroyed* Guardian Aeatos, wipe out the rest of his lifepoints! *Joey's lifepoint drop to 0* *Raphael laughs* *The Seal surrounds Joey and takes his soul*

"No, Joey!" said Yami.

"Now it's just the two of us," said Dartz.

"My move," said Yami. I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"That means I gain another 3500 lifepoints," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 22500* I summon Oreichalkos Gearfried the Iron Knight (2300/1600) in Attack Mode. Oreichalkos Gearfried, destroy his Watapon! *Watapon is destroyed* Next, I reveal my Oreichalkos Mirror, allowing me to remove monsters in my Graveyard from the game until their total stars equal six or more. I remove my Oreichalkos Blue-Winged Crown and Oreichalkos Humanoid Slime from the game to summon Mirror Knight Calling (500/0) in Attack Mode. By summoning this monster, I get four knights to the field (500/0) each in Attack Mode. My knights' ATKs increase depending on their target. No damage is done to that player when the monster is destroyed. These Knights can't be destroyed at any time. That ends my turn.

"I place one card face down and end my turn," said Yami.

"For this turn, I gain 5000 lifepoints," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 27500* There's no way you can beat me, Pharaoh. *Yami laughs*

"Actually there is," said Yami. Your deck is down to its last twenty-five cards. Once your deck is depleted, you will lose the duel.

"That may be, but I will have defeated you long before that happens," said Dartz. That ends my turn.

"I play my Pot of Greed to draw two times," said Yami. Then, I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"My turn, once again," said Dartz. I gain yet another 5000 lifepoints. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 35500* Gigas, destroy his Giant Soldier of Stone! *Giant Soldier of Stone is destroyed* Gearfried, attack his Watapon! *Watapon is destroyed* Make your move, Pharaoh.

"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami.

"I'm indestructible," said Dartz. Another 5000 lifepoints are added to my score. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 40500* Gigas, destroy his Gazelle!

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my King's Knight (1600/1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. *Gazelle is still destroyed*

"My Mirror Knights will now take on the ATK points of your monsters," said Dartz. *Mirror Knight 1's ATK rises to 1400* *Mirror Knight 2's ATK rises to 1600* *Mirror Knight 3's ATK rises to 1000 and Mirror Knight 4's ATK remains the same* Mirror Knight 1, destroy his Celtic Guard! *Obnoxious Celtic Guard is destroyed* Mirror Knight 2, destroy his King's Knight! *King's Knight is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"It's time for another 5000 lifepoints for me since my turn has begun," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 45500* I place one card face down and end my turn.

"I remove my Obnoxious Celtic Guard and Gazelle from the game to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician, destroy his Charm of Shabti!

**To be continued…**


	35. Dartz's Cards and Raphael's Guardians P6

Dartz's Oreichalkos Cards and Raphael's Guardians (Part 6)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I'm indestructible," said Dartz. Another 5000 lifepoints are added to my score. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 40500* Gigas, destroy his Gazelle!

"I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my King's Knight (1600/1400) in Attack Mode," said Yami. *Gazelle is still destroyed*

"My Mirror Knights will now take on the ATK points of your monsters," said Dartz. *Mirror Knight 1's ATK rises to 1400* *Mirror Knight 2's ATK rises to 1600* *Mirror Knight 3's ATK rises to 1000 and Mirror Knight 4's ATK remains the same* Mirror Knight 1, destroy his Celtic Guard! *Obnoxious Celtic Guard is destroyed* Mirror Knight 2, destroy his King's Knight! *King's Knight is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I summon Dark Blade (1800/1500) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"It's time for another 5000 lifepoints for me since my turn has begun," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 45500* I place one card face down and end my turn.

"I remove my Obnoxious Celtic Guard and Gazelle from the game to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magician, destroy his Charm of Shabti! *Charm of Shabti is destroyed*

"Pharaoh, why are you attacking me if I won't lose any lifepoints?" asked Dartz. It's pointless don't you think?

"I end my turn, Dartz," said Yami.

"My lifepoints get a 5000 point boost thanks to Dudoros," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 50500* That ends my turn.

"My move," said Yami. I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress (1400/1200) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"That means I get 5000 lifepoints since it's the start of my turn," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 55500* I set three cards face down and end my turn.

"I summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) in from my hand in Defense Mode since he's the only card my hand contained," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"Back to me," said Dartz. My lifepoints get another 5000 point boost. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 60500* Next, I activate Twin-Bow Centaur. This card forces both of us to choose a monster on the field and I must toss a coin and call it. If I'm correct, then the monster you've selected gets removed from the game, if I'm wrong than the monster I've selected is removed from the game. The player whose monster was removed from the game also loses lifepoints equal to the removed monster's ATK strength.

"I choose Dark Blade," said Yami.

"And I choose Knight #1," said Dartz. I call tails. *Dartz laughs* Looks like it's tails, so your Dark Blade is removed. *Dark Blade disappears* *Yami's lifepoints drop to 4900* Fortunately for you, I have to end my turn afterwards. Draw your next card.

"I will," said Yami. I summon Sangan (1000/600) in Defense Mode. That's all for now.

"Dudoros now gives me yet another 5000 lifepoints," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 65500* I select Oreichalkos Dreamsprite!

"I've chosen Sangan as my target," said Yami.

"I call heads!" said Dartz. Tails? No matter, Kyutora absorbs all the damage to my lifepoints. *Dreamsprite is removed from the field* That ends my turn.

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I gain 4500 lifepoints thanks to Dudoros," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 70000* I'm indestructible, Pharaoh! There is nothing you can do to win this duel! *Dartz laughs*

**To be continued…**


	36. Dartz's Cards and Raphael's Guardians P7

Dartz's Oreichalkos Cards and Raphael's Guardians (Part 7)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Back to me," said Dartz. My lifepoints get another 5000 point boost. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 60500* Next, I activate Twin-Bow Centaur. This card forces both of us to choose a monster on the field and I must toss a coin and call it. If I'm correct, then the monster you've selected gets removed from the game, if I'm wrong than the monster I've selected is removed from the game. The player whose monster was removed from the game also loses lifepoints equal to the removed monster's ATK strength.

"I choose Dark Blade," said Yami.

"And I choose Knight #1," said Dartz. I call tails. *Dartz laughs* Looks like it's tails, so your Dark Blade is removed. *Dark Blade disappears* *Yami's lifepoints drop to 4900* Fortunately for you, I have to end my turn afterwards. Draw your next card.

"I will," said Yami. I summon Sangan (1000/600) in Defense Mode. That's all for now.

"Dudoros now gives me yet another 5000 lifepoints," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 65500* I select Oreichalkos Dreamsprite!

"I've chosen Sangan as my target," said Yami.

"I call heads!" said Dartz. Tails? No matter, Kyutora absorbs all the damage to my lifepoints. *Dreamsprite is removed from the field* That ends my turn.

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I gain 4500 lifepoints thanks to Dudoros," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 70000* I'm indestructible, Pharaoh! There is nothing you can do to win this duel! *Dartz laughs* I activate the effect of Twin-Bow Centaur, by selecting my Mirror Knight Calling as my choice.

"I select Celtic Guardian," said Yami.

"I call tails!" said Dartz. It's tails, Pharaoh, and you know what that means. *Celtic Guardian is removed from the field and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3500* That ends my turn.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, eradicating your Twin-Bow Centaur!" said Yami. *Twin-Bow Centaur is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"Since it's the start of yet another turn for me, I gain 4000 lifepoints," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 74000* Then, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"To start, Dudoros gives me another 4000 lifepoints," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 78000* I summon Oreichalkos Troop Dragon (1200/800) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I gain 4500 lifepoints thanks to Dudoros," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 82500* Next, I activate Ritual Weapon, giving Mirror Knight Calling 1500 ATK points since it was a level six Ritual Card. *Mirror Knight Calling's ATK rises to 2000* Mirror Knight Calling, destroy his Breaker! *Breaker is destroyed* Oreichalkos Gigas, destroy his Mystical Elf! *Mystical Elf is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I summon Giant Rat (1400/1450) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"There is no way to beat me, Pharaoh, my lifepoints grow with each turn," said Dartz. This turn is no different as I gain 4500 lifepoints. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 87000* First, I summon Oreichalkos Des Dendle (800/2000) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"My move, Dartz," said Yami. _Excellent this is just what I need to win this duel. I'll save it for later. _I place one card face down and end my turn.

"I'm back to gaining 5000 lifepoints!" said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 92000* I set one card face down and end my turn.

"My move," said Yami. I need a card to help me win! Come on, heart of the cards…

**To be continued…**


	37. Dartz's Cards and Raphael's Guardians P8

Dartz's Oreichalkos Cards and Raphael's Guardians (Part 8)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I gain 4500 lifepoints thanks to Dudoros," said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 82500* Next, I activate Ritual Weapon, giving Mirror Knight Calling 1500 ATK points since it was a level six ritual card. *Mirror Knight Calling's ATK rises to 2000* Mirror Knight Calling, destroy his Breaker! *Breaker is destroyed* Oreichalkos Gigas, destroy his Mystical Elf! *Mystical Elf is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"I summon Giant Rat (1400/1450) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"There is no way to beat me, Pharaoh, my lifepoints grow with each turn," said Dartz. This turn is no different as I gain 4500 lifepoints. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 87000* First, I summon Oreichalkos Des Dendle (800/2000) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"My move, Dartz," said Yami. _Excellent this is just what I need to win this duel. I'll save it for later. _I place one card face down and end my turn.

"I'm back to gaining 5000 lifepoints!" said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 92000* I set one card face down and end my turn.

"My move," said Yami. I need a card to help me win! Come on, heart of the cards…_Card Destruction, just what I need to use with my Reversed Worlds. With Reversed Worlds, both our decks and Graveyards will be switched and since he has four cards in his hand and four cards in his Graveyard, these two will clinch the match for me and end his reign. _That ends my turn.

"How's it feel to be up against a duelist who's completely indestructible, Pharaoh?" asked Dartz. For the ten monsters on my side of the field, I gain once again 5000 lifepoints. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 97000* On my next turn, I will be over 100,000 lifepoints. *Dartz laughs* *Suddenly, Tea` and Tristan rush over*

"Yugi!" said Tea`. What's going on? Why are you dueling him again?

"He challenged me to another duel, Tea`," said Yami.

"You're winning, right?" asked Tristan.

"Not really," said Yami. Dartz has almost 100,000 lifepoints.

"Whoa, are you kidding me?" asked Tristan.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" asked Dartz. Take a closer look.

"He's right, he has 97000 lifepoints," said Tristan.

"Yugi will win anyway," said Tea`.

"I hope you're right," said Tristan.

"Have a little faith in him, Tristan," said Tea`.

"Don't you see, Tea`, his opponent has 97000 lifepoints!" said Tristan. How can you have faith in that?

"Don't give up, Yugi," said Tea`. _Whatever you do, don't give up. We believe in you. _

"My move," said Yami. I end my turn.

"Finally, I gain 5000 lifepoints, giving me over 100,000 lifepoints!" said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints soar to 102,000* Gigas, destroy his Giant Rat! *Giant Rat is destroyed* My Knights will now gain the ATK points of your monsters. *Mirror Knight 1's ATK rises to 2500, Mirror Knight 2's ATK rises to 2300, Mirror Knight 3's ATK rises to 1600 and Mirror Knight 4's ATK rises to 1200*

"I summon Beaver Warrior (1200/1500) in Attack Mode, thanks to Giant Rat's special ability," said Yami. Mirror Knight Calling, destroy his Beaver Warrior!

"I discard my Kuriboh to negate damage to my lifepoints," said Yami.

"Mirror Knight 1, destroy his Dark Magician!" said Dartz. *Dark Magician is destroyed* Mirror Knight 2, destroy his Fierce Knight! *Swift Gaia is destroyed* Mirror Knight 3, destroy his Breaker! *Breaker is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"My move," said Yami. I set one card face down and end my turn. Do your worst, Dartz!

**To be continued…**


	38. Dartz's Cards and Raphael's Guardians P9

Dartz's Oreichalkos Cards and Raphael's Guardians (Part 9)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"My move," said Yami. I need a card to help me win! Come on, heart of the cards…_Card Destruction, just what I need to use with my Reversed Worlds. With Reversed Worlds, both our decks and Graveyards will be switched and since he has four cards in his hand and four cards in his Graveyard, these two will clinch the match for me and end his reign. _That ends my turn.

"How's it feel to be up against a duelist who's completely indestructible, Pharaoh?" asked Dartz. For the ten monsters on my side of the field, I gain once again 5000 lifepoints. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 97000* On my next turn, I will be over 100 thousand lifepoints. *Dartz laughs* *Suddenly, Tea` and Tristan rush over*

"Yugi!" said Tea`. What's going on? Why are you dueling him again?

"He challenged me to another duel, Tea`," said Yami.

"You're winning, right?" asked Tristan.

"Not really," said Yami. Dartz has almost 100 thousand lifepoints.

"Whoa, are you kidding me?" asked Tristan.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" asked Dartz. Take a closer look.

"He's right, he has 97000 lifepoints," said Tristan.

"Yugi will win anyway," said Tea`.

"I hope you're right," said Tristan.

"Have a little faith in him, Tristan," said Tea`.

"Don't you see, Tea`, his opponent has 97000 lifepoints!" said Tristan. How can you have faith in that?

"Don't give up, Yugi," said Tea`. _Whatever you do, don't give up. We believe in you. _

"My move," said Yami. I end my turn.

"Finally, I gain 5000 lifepoints, giving me over 100 thousand lifepoints!" said Dartz. *Dartz's lifepoints soar to 102,000* Gigas, destroy his Giant Rat! *Giant Rat is destroyed* My Knights will now gain the ATK points of your monsters. *Mirror Knight 1's ATK rises to 2500, Mirror Knight 2's ATK rises to 2300, Mirror Knight 3's ATK rises to 1600 and Mirror Knight 4's ATK rises to 1200*

"I summon Beaver Warrior (1200/1500) in Attack Mode, thanks to Giant Rat's special ability," said Yami.

"Mirror Knight Calling, destroy his Beaver Warrior!" said Dartz.

"I discard my Kuriboh to negate damage to my lifepoints," said Yami.

"Mirror Knight 1, destroy his Dark Magician!" said Dartz. *Dark Magician is destroyed* Mirror Knight 2, destroy his Fierce Knight! *Swift Gaia is destroyed* Mirror Knight 3, destroy his Breaker! *Breaker is destroyed* That ends my turn.

"My move," said Yami. I set one card face down and end my turn. Do your worst, Dartz!

"I will," said Dartz. First, I gain 5000 lifepoints. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 107,000* You won't be beating me anytime soon. Gigas, destroy his Beaver Warrior! *Beaver Warrior is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2300* Mirror Knight Calling, destroy his Sangan! *Sangan is destroyed*

"Now, I can add a monster whose ATK is 1500 or less from my deck to my hand," said Yami. I must then shuffle my deck. By destroying Sangan, you've triggered my Backup Soldier Trap Card allowing me to add up to three monsters with an ATK of 1500 or less to my hand from my Graveyard. I am forbidden to choose monsters with an effect.

"Those monsters won't be saving you," said Dartz.

"I disagree," said Yami. They can defend my lifepoints from your attacks.

"Make your last move before I wipe out your remaining lifepoints and take your soul!" said Dartz. Then again, it doesn't matter. There's not a thing you can do to win this duel!

**To be continued…**


	39. Dartz's Cards and Raphael's Guardian P10

Dartz's Oreichalkos Cards and Raphael's Guardians (Part 10)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"My move," said Yami. I set one card face down and end my turn. Do your worst, Dartz!

"I will," said Dartz. First, I gain 5000 lifepoints. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 107,000* You won't be beating me anytime soon. Gigas, destroy his Beaver Warrior! *Beaver Warrior is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 2300* Mirror Knight Calling, destroy his Sangan! *Sangan is destroyed*

"Now, I can add a monster whose ATK is 1500 or less from my deck to my hand," said Yami. I must then shuffle my deck. By destroying Sanga, you've triggered my Backup Soldier Trap Card allowing me to add up to three monsters with an ATK of 1500 or less to my hand from my Graveyard. I am forbidden to choose monsters with an effect.

"Those monsters won't be saving you," said Dartz.

"I disagree," said Yami. They can defend my lifepoints from your attacks.

"Make your last move before I wipe out your remaining lifepoints and take your soul!" said Dartz. Then again, it doesn't matter. There's not a thing you can do to win this duel!

"I summon Royal Magical Library (0/2000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"Bye, bye, Pharaoh," said Dartz. Thanks to Oreichalkos Dudoros, I gain another 5000 lifepoints, bringing me to an astonishing 120,000 lifepoints. *Dartz's lifepoints rise to 120,000* Gigas, destroy his Royal Magical Library!

"I activate Reversed Worlds!" said Yami. (Note: Reversed Worlds is the Japanese name. I will use this name as its English name since it has no official English name yet.) All I have to do is pay 1000 lifepoints and our decks and Graveyards are switched.

"You can't play that card, thanks to Oreichalkos Tritos," said Dartz.

"I disagree," said Yami. This card works on **both **of us, not just you, so it isn't going against just you. *Yami's lifepoints drop to 1300 by Reversed Worlds' effect* Looks to me like you have only four cards in your Graveyard. So you have only four cards for a deck and you also have four cards in your hand. *Royal Magical Library is still destroyed* That ends my turn.

"My move," said Yami. I play my Card Destruction Spell Card. We must discard our hands and draw the same number of cards from our decks that we threw out. This duel's just about over. I end my turn.

"No, I don't have any cards left in my deck!" said Dartz.

"Yes, that means you lose!" said Yami.

"This can't be!" said Dartz.

"It can," said Yami.

"Way to go Yugi!" said Tea`. You did it!

"I can't believe he won!" said Tristan.

"Thank you, I never could have won without your support," said Yami. *Yami activates the Millennium Puzzle and returns to Yugi*

"I'm glad that's over," said Yugi. That was the toughest duel I've ever fought. *The Seal of Oreichalkos shrinks around Dartz and takes his soul* *The Stone of Oreichalkos lands on the concrete along with the Soul Cards containing Joey, Valon, Dartz himself, Mai Valentine, Alister, Weevil and Rex* *Yugi picks up the cards and stone*

"Using the Oreichalkos stone, I release Joey's soul!" said Yugi.

"What happened?" asked Joey.

"Your soul was taken," said Yugi.

"Oh yeah, I remember, I lost to Raphael and he took my soul.

"Well at least we're back together again," said Yugi.

"You said it," said Tea`.

**THE END**


End file.
